El Amante De Serena Kou
by Andreita Kou
Summary: Te perdí, me perdí. "Desde hace tres años estoy casada con Seiya Kou, un hombre que era muy detallista y amoroso y no sé dónde quedó todo aquello que encontré en Diamante quien es mi amante" Por quien de los dos se decidirá la rubia? Contiene lemon
1. Mi amante

Capítulo 1

Mi amante.

"No se siquiera como sucedió, pero debía decírtelo antes de que ocurriera más cosas, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde para lamentarme del porque lo hice, te amaba con locura desde que te vi la primera vez, pero solo con tus constantes ausencias, hiciste que empezara a destruir todo aquello que tenemos, llegue a cometer la locura de engañarte con otro hombre"

Serena Kou va a verlo a aquel lugar donde se conocieron, lleva puesta una bufanda y unos lentes para que nadie la reconozca en la calle, al llegar en su auto corrió a su encuentro.

Abrió la puerta entrando algo nerviosa esperándolo como siempre, se quitó lo que la ocultaba su rostro, fue hacia la cama y aque hombre la tomo por sorpresa tomándole la mano.

-Diamante, creí que no vendrías.

\- Sabes que siempre estoy cuando lo necesites hermosa.-Comenzo a besarla en su cuello con algo de desesperación.- No se dieron cuenta?

-No, está en el corporativo Tomoe y no creo que llegue hasta la noche.

-Entonces tenemos toda la tarde para los dos.

Serena sonrió al sentir sus manos sobre ella.

Así es, Serena vivía una aventura con Diamante Black desde hacía ya varios meses.

Serena se acercó a él tocando su miembro algo duro, a aquella rubia la está exitando y no puede evitar gemir de placer.

Serena

Comienzas a acariciar mis senos por encima de mi ropa, mientras me doy vuelta para verte y besarte, aquellos que me matan, toda la pasión que me das que no soy capaz de resistir a ellos.

Me arrojas a la cama con la fuerza de tu cuerpo, no dejas de besarme, me despojado de mi camisa rompiéndola, muerdo mis labios de solo saber que me harás nuevamente tuya, te acercas para quitarme el molesto brasier encontrando unos firmes senos de lo exitada que estoy, los muerdes mientras que te quito la camisa rápidamente, cada caricia que me das es un destello de deseos desenfrenados que no había sentido antes con Seiya, bajas a mi intimidad notando lo húmeda que está, quitas aquella falda negra que traigo puesta junto a la lencería que me arrancas con facilidad, te acercas a mis labios para besarme de nuevo gimiendo de nuevo de placer.

Ya desnuda acaricias mi cuerpo entero con tus manos hasta que llegas a mi intimidad, tus dedos comienzan a adentrarse en mi extremeciendome por completo, no dejas de besarme mientras lo haces más fuerte.

Tu respiración y la mia son rápidas de la excitación que sentimos.

Me besas lamiendo ni cuerpo hasta que llegas a mi intimidad con tu boca, lames con tu lengua enloqueciendo de placer, no puedo más quiero ser tuya ahora, gemía de placer extremo, lames a tal punto que introduces tu lengua dentro de mi, quería gritar pero pones tu mano en mis labios, solo respiro mordiendo tus dedos lamiendo los de aquel placer que provocas, te deseo más y más.

Nuevamente vienes a besarme y no puedo evitar tocar tu cabello platinado apretándolo fuerte cada vez mas, pones tus manos sobre mis pechos presionandolos con fuerza que no se si ya estoy en otro mundo.

Te alejas sin dejar de mostrar ese deseo inmenso que tienes por mi

Sonrió y voy a tu pantalón notando tu miembro mas duro deseoso de salir de su prisión, quite rápidamente tu pantalón y tu boxer y lo vi allí salir erecto necesitando de mi lengua, tome posición de el con mis manos lamiendo mientras gemias, lo introduje en mi boca succionando notando lo duro que se ponía cada vez más, no dejabas de gemir y eso me gustaba, presionó más sonriente de que te encuentres asi.

De nuevo me tocas mi intimidad sin que deje de lamerte, tus dedos me hacen gemir, era una explosiva combinación de sensaciones que me hacían falta con Seiya y él me hacía revivirlas.

Luego de eso Subi encima de tu cara en horjacada succionando mi intimidad volviéndome loca hasta que estallamos.

Acaricias de nuevo besándome dando la señal de que entrarías en mi, mordí mis labios aprobando que lo hicieras, abrí mis piernas deseosa de esto, lentamente fuiste adentro sintiéndome placenteramente bien, comienzas a embestirme jadeando, esto era el cielo Contigo, solo mordía mis labios de lo fuerte que eran.

Apretaba las sábanas de tu cama con desesperación, besabas sin dejar de embestirme cada vez más rápido jadeando.

-Eres mí adoración Serena- Gritabas mientras lo hacías más rápido.

-Diamante, eres mi mayor placer, te necesito, quiero más- No podía casi ni hablar de lo exitada que estaba.

Me besó con locura al oírme, hasta que ambos gritamos de nuestro orgasmo, el dejo venir sus fluidos dentro de mi, no deje que aún saliera de mi, sonrió y nos sentamos aún sin esto.

No dejaba de mirarme con el deseo desde que lo conocí esa horrible noche para mí, nos besamos nuevamente.

Después de dormir por un rato me cambié para regresar a casa con mi marido, aún no había llegado de la oficina, le prepare algo como siempre.

Lo sentí llegar y nos sentamos juntos en la mesa como siempre, me felicitó por mi preparación y le di las gracias, pero se fue a sus ocupaciones en el estudio no sin antes besarme y sonriendo para mí.

Se preguntarán si me duele engañarlo, la respuesta es que todo es su culpa, cuando nos casamos todo era felicidad y alegría, pero todo se fue al pique cuando tomo las riendas del corporativo Tomoe, un lugar que no le correspondía, era el títere de una mujer enferma hija de Souichi Tomoe que había muerto hacía dos años, de los cuales me ha lastimado de los tres que llevamos juntos, Hotaru Tomoe destruyo mi corazón y lo que sentía por Seiya Kou.

Esa noche no lo soporte, pero desde allí decidí mantener la calma con Seiya ya que encontré refugio en Diamante Black.

Pero no dejaré que esa mujer me quite mi papel de la señora Kou.

N/A

De un momento a otro se me ocurre está loca idea.

Disfruten.


	2. Seiya Kou

El amado hombre que era Seiya Kou y del que me enamoré pérdida mente apenas lo conocí ya no estaba ni su rastro.

Nos conocimos cuando comenzamos a estudiar juntos en la universidad, de inmediato sentimos una conexión especial, salimos un par de veces mas, pero tuvo que irse a Inglaterra para finalizar sus estudios, yo lo espere para seguir nuestro noviazgo y así fue cuando me propuso matrimonio de la manera más hermosa que pude esperar, al finalizar mis estudios conseguí un puesto en el corporativo de Souichi Tomoe, era una verdadera oportunidad que no podía perder.

Jamás espere que él también estuviera trabajando con el señor Tomoe en cuanto llegue aquel primer día cuando me asignaron mi puesto, se veía muy elegante como siempre.

-Bombon, tu aquí?

-Si, que sorprendente no?, Parece que el destino nos quiere juntos mi amor.

-Si, disculpa que no te dije que trabajaria aquí, sabes que estaba tan cansado anoche que nos vimos.

-Lo entiendo, yo tampoco te dije quería decirte cuando ya fueron seguro.

Souichi salió con su hija notando nuestro acercamiento.

-Veo que ya conoces a mi asistente Seiya Kou.

-Si señor, no quiero que haya mal entendido en esto, pero él es mi novio.

-Es tu novia Seiya?- Hotaru hablo sorprendida como si no le gustará.

-Si señorita Tomoe, mi futura esposa.

-Me agrada Kou, solo una cosa, no anden demostrando afectos en público por favor.

-Claro señor, no habrá problema.

Seiya me miró con picardía, sabía que esto no nos dejaría tiempo de nada pero de alguna manera encontrar un espacio para los dos era algo que nos encantaba, sobre todo si era el nuestro departamento que meses antes de graduarnos habíamos comprado para vivir juntos.

Llegábamos a nuestro refugio de amor algo cansados pero contentos de estar juntos, aún no habíamos tenido nuestro primer encuentro de amor pues queríamos que fuera una inolvidable oportunidad el día que nos casaramos, Seiya era muy respetuoso Conmigo, pero un día decidí que quería dar el primer paso entregándome a el, en verdad lo deseaba y supuse que el también, pero no quiso hacerlo, me dijo que esperamos lo cual acepte, otra prueba de que lo amaba.

Tras dos meses de espera para nuestro matrimonio dimos aquel importante paso.

Llegamos a nuestro departamento después de la fiesta, el me cargo de la manera más hermosa hasta nuestra cama, sus besos tocaron mis labios que no pare de probar en toda la noche, poco a poco fue despojando mi vestido sonriendo mientras le desabotonaba su camisa viendo su lindo cuerpo, era un manjar para mis ojos, se acercó a mi cuello besando apasionadamente a tal punto que no paraba de exitarme con sus besos, sus manos eran una delicia para mí que me extremecia, baja su mano hasta mi vientre aún con mi lencería blanca puesta,

fue subiendo su mano, me acariciaba la pierna, pasaba su mano sobre mi pierna, me la apretaba, me acariciaba y se fue acercando mas a mí, mi respiración comenzó a ser mas agitada, no podía controlar mi respiración, cerré los ojos y el fue subiendo su mano hasta llegar mi tanga, puso su mano sobre mi tanga y fue acariciándome tiernamente, y sintió lo mojada que estaba, me beso, no lo aparte de mi, me deje besar, y con su mano retiro mis brazos que cubrían mis senos y me beso el cuello, me estaba gustando lo que me hacia, era totalmente nuevo para mi, podía sentir a un verdadero hombre junto mi.

Me beso con ternura y a la vez salvaje los senos, me los besaba y me los apretaba, luego fue besando y bajando hasta llegar a mi abdomen, donde me beso y sobre la tanga y en las piernas, yo me desvaneci en la cama, y el se quito la ropa, pude ver desde el momento en que se quito el pantalón, el enorme miembro que guardaba en su boxer, no podía creer quse tuviera una erección que nunca había visto.

ya no podía mas, sentía esa necesidad de sentirme mujer, de que alguién que me hiciera su mujer, tanto desearlo cada noche me hacía quererlo más.

me estaba dejando hacer lo que el quería, me bajo la lencería con delicadeza y vio lo húmeda que estaba, y me beso ahí, nunca habia sentido esa sensación, pero lo mejor fue cuando me hizo sexo oral, sentir su boca y su lengua recorriendo mi intimidad y el diciendome lo rico que olía, y sabia, no dejaba de besarme, hasta que se levanto y se quito el boxer y vi su miembro, enorme, grueso y apunto de estallar, me lo acerco y me dijo quiero que lo toques, no dije nada y lo toque, se lo acaricie y vi su rostro de satisfacción, y como latía cada vez mas se lo fui tocando y apretando, y lo masturbe, pero no se vino, y luego se acosto sobre mi y me siguió besando en el cuello, y en los senos, pude sentir su miembro junto a mi intimidad que pedía que entrara, que entrara por primera vez y que se adueñara de ella, sabia que estaba ardiendo de deseo asi que me volteo y me beso toda la espalda hasta los gluteos, me los beso y pego, me dolió pero me gusto, di un quejido de dolor y me dio unas nalgadas mas, luego me puso boca arriba y me abrio las piernas y se puso entre ellas y con su miembro en las manos, me lo comenzo a untar sobre mi intimidad, pero no lo metía, no me hacia suya, pensaba que otra vez no iba a ser.

Siguió exitándome cada vez mas hasta que le pedi que me hiciera suya.

\- Por favor ya hazme tuya, quiero ser tu mujer ahora mi amor - Grite deseosa.

Y fue cuando se acosto sobre mi, y me fue penetrando, yo estaba abrazada a el, y cuando se adentro en mi, fue un grito, y me abrace fuerte a el, y fue cuando me vio a los ojos que en ese momento tenia unas lagrimas, de dolor, pero mas de agradecimiento por que era maravilloso tenerlo dentro y me beso y me acariciaba, con mas ganas me fue penetrando disfrutando de que era el primero y unico, yo lagrimaba de emoción, por fin era su mujer, por fin sentia su miembro, grande grueso y grande dentro de mi.

Se quedo largo tiempo dentro de mi, metiendo y sacando me dolía cada arremetida pero me gustaba, me dolían las piernas de ternerlas tanto tiempo abiertas, hasta que se vino dentro de mi, fue maravilloso, luego lo saco y vio que lo habia manchado y manche las sabanas, las sabanas que fueron testigos de nuestro amor.

Después de eso las cosas cambiaron para los dos al quedar embarazada y su maldito engaño con Hotaru Tomoe que aún me duele, porque aunque tengo consuelo en Diamante lo amo y no quiero que mi pobre hija Chibi Chihi de apenas un año sufra por culpa de los problemas de sus padres.


	3. Mi peor noche, tu traición

Las industrias Tomoe, una empresa muy cocidiada en Japón en la cual trabajabamos juntos Seiya y yo desde hace un año, nos escapabamos juntos en nuestro tiempo libre, íbamos al archivo de la oficina principal, ya que yo era la encargada de ese lugar.

El comenzaba a seducirme tocando mis piernas y besando mi cuello y yo estaba desesperada por saber si en menos de un momento me haría suya, como podíamos nos desasiamos de nuestra ropa para más comodidad, el me besa apasionadamente mientras que me atrapa en una pared.

-Creo Señor Kou, que nos descubrirán si no me suelta ahora.- Dije pícaramente

\- verdad Señorita Tsukino? Porque ansiaba estar así contigo.- susurro en mi oído.

Cada palabra me excitaba, me subió a sus piernas y lo atrapé con ellas pues ya estaba dentro de mi, evitar gemir de placer en un momento así en la oficina fue algo muy especial sobre todo si el me besaba para ahogarlo mientras me embestia cada vez más rápido.

Fueron tantos los momentos en ese lugar que nadie se dio cuenta, hasta que recibimos la noticia de que el Señor Tomoe había fallecido, fue muy fuerte para nosotros pues lo apreciabamos por dejarnos trabajar juntos.

En esos días se leyó el testamento de aquel hombre sin saber que lo que ocurriría me cambiaría la vida.

Estándo en casa por un terrible malestar estomacal vomitando mucho tome la prueba que Seiya había comprado con anterioridad y no podía creer que estuviéramos esperando nuestro primer hijo.

Seiya me llamo y me pidió que fuera a la playa para que le dijera si seriamos padres o no, dijo que tenía otra noticia más.

Así fui rápido hasta ese lugar que era especial para nosotros, pues nos conocimos allí.

Sonrió al verme abrazándome.

-Dime que si por favor Serena.-Susurro en mi oído.

Le mostré la prueba y se alegró que comenzó a darme vueltas de felicidad, creo que esa fue la última vez que lo vi feliz junto a mi.

-Que noticias debes darme mi amor.

-Serena, tú sabes que el señor Tomoe era mi jefe.

-Si, era un gran hombre.

-Hace unas horas leyeron el testamento dejando todo a su hija.

-Ya era hora de que esa niña tomará sus riendas con 20 años.

-Pero, ella me pidió que fuera su presidente.

-Que? Tu de presidente de esa empresa.

-Sabia que dirías eso, todos me dijeron que está enferma y que no puede.

-Seiya, tu sueño es ser compositor, no quiero que lo olvides amor.

-Pero Bombón será una gran oportunidad, además podemos tener nuestros momentos juntos sin que nadie nos moleste cuando seas mi asistente, ganaremos bien los dos.

-Creo que suena tentador, ya cambiaremos de sitio, paso de ser amante de asistente del presidente a su presidente.

Seiya me besó tan cariñoso sin pensar que esto acarrearía problemas.

Seiya me nombró asistente como lo acordamos, cuando me llamaba a su oficina pasábamos días inolvidables, era fascinante.

Pero un día recibí mi carta de despido por estar embarazada.

-Seiya, dime qué es esto?

Seiya tomo la carta y me dijo que el no había enviado nada.

-Creo que la señorita Tomoe lo hizo.

-Cariño, haz algo, eres el presidente, no?- Lo abrace besando su mejilla

-Pero yo soy la dueña Señora Tsukino. - Nos interrumpió aquella chica.

-Disculpe, pero soy la señora Kou.

-Me da igual, usted está embarazada y no servira más como antes, desconcentra al señor Kou.

-Con el debido respeto Señorita Tomoe.

-Hotaru, solo Hotaru

Seiya no de atrevio a tutearla como quería tomando mi mano- Está embarazada y puede regresar a trabajar después de tener a nuestro hijo.

-Seiya no pidas clemencia, por favor.

-Ya di una orden Señor Kou y esta mujer se va hoy.

Jamás imagine lo malvada que era esta niña, su temperamento era distinto al de su padre.

Seiya me llevo a calmar mi furia apenas se fue ella, se que con lo que ganaba con ese rango pagaríamos la casa en pocos meses antes de que nuestro bebé naciera.

Los meses pasaban rápido y Seiya poco a poco no estaba en casa, solo llegaba a la hora de la cena, pero otras veces llegaba de madrugada, se sentía cansado que solo me besaba para darme las buenas noches.

El día que tuvimos a Chibi Chibi por poco y no llega al parto, se veía feliz con su hija en brazos, compartir un momento asi con el era un milagro y un recuerdo que conservo en mi álbum de fotos.

Una tarde quedó en llegar a tiempo para celebrar nuestro tecer aniversario de casados, me vestí para el, ya era de noche y no llegaba, seguro algo le había ocurrido.

Decidi llamarlo, pero la voz era de una chica.

-Quien eres?Donde está mi esposo?

-De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Hotaru?

-Si es, Seiya está conmigo, ven a verlo como disfruta haciéndome suya.

El corazón se detuvo al oírla, el no me estaba engañando.

Fui rápido a donde el estaba y lo encontré con ella encima disfrutando llena de placer, no dije nada y me fui enojada a un bar cercano pidiendo vokca para tranquilizarme, pero era evidente no llorar como lo hice esa noche.

-Señorita el joven de la barra le envía esto.

-Pero no puedo aceptarlo.

-Dijo que lo aceptará o me hecharia de aqui

El hombre se acercó a mí cuando ya estaba realmente borracha, quería invitarme a bailar, lo cual acepté con gusto.

Mientras bailaba podía sentir sus músculos tan exquisitos, pero le recordó a Seiya y jo no quería eso, quería algo diferente que me hiciera olvidar su maldita traición.

Puse mis brazos en su cuello mirándolo y sonriendole para después besarlo dejándome sorprendente hipnotizada con su néctar, era algo que esperaba.

Estuve bailando con el por cerca de media hora, hasta que regresamos a la mesa, el pidio que le trajeran mas bebidas y poco a poco en medio de mi borrachera lo bese a tal punto que quería más y él lo noto.

-Seguro que quieres esto mi reina?- Besó mis manos.

-Reina? Porque me dices así?- Dije con dificultad al respirar.

\- Pareces una de ellas, eres demasiado hermosa.

-Gracias.

-Veo que tú marido ya no vendrá.

Noto mi argolla de matrimonio, suspiré mirando ese hermoso anillo que me unia a Seiya y después lo miré a el.

-Es un desgraciado, me engaño con otra, crees que no es justo que le pagué con la misma moneda?

-Si eso quieres, podemos ir a mi casa.

Mordí mi labio con aquella petición y nos marchamos, deje que esa noche me hiciera suya sintiendo muchísimas cosas que hacía tiempo no tenía con Seiya.

Desperté viéndolo a él a mí lado, ya era demasiado tarde había engañado al hombre que más amaba, Diamante me besó pero me aleje de el, le pedí que solo fuéramos amantes.

El comprendio lo que sucedía, al volver a casa vi que Seiya aún no llegaba y solo fui a la cama para calmar mi resaca.

Al medio día llegó algo adolorido de su cabeza, me abrazo y beso, no quise reclamar nada, pues si lo hacía seguro se enteraría de todo lo que hice.

Así que pasó el tiempo y aún continua mi aventura con Diamante Black, solo hemos salido un par de veces, de los cuales en dos ocasiones hemos tenido intimidad, solo lo busco para tranquilizarme.

Lo que no sabía serena era que su amado Seiya había caído en una trampa de Hotaru, ella se obsesionó de el desde antes de saber que era novio de Serena, Diamante Black era un titere de esta enferma mujer.


	4. Mi culpa

Serena

Aquella mañana que desperte fui a darme un baño pensado en todo lo que le ocurriría, no sabía si podía continuar con la doble vida que tenía con Diamante, me vestí para ir a preparar algo de comer a mi hija antes de ir a trabajar, soy Psiquiatra en una importante empresa, era lo que había estudiado y por eso era que manejaba las cosas con calma con Seiya.

Baje al comedor y me sorprendió de ver a Seiya allí sentado con la bebé.

-Seiya? - Me sorprendió verlo en pijama

-Hola Bombón.-Sonrió al verme tan elegante o eso aparentaba.

-No tienes que ir a trabajar hoy?, es viernes.-Dije

-Decidi que tomaré desde hoy un descanso para compartir contigo, ya hablé a tu oficina y les dije que irás de vacaciones conmigo.

-Pero, hay muchas cosas que debo hacer y seguro Hotaru te necesité -Dije esto con algo de celos, no podía evitarlo aún sentía celos de esa mujer.

Se acercó a mí tocando mi cintura sorprendiendome dejándome sin habla, mi corazón latía a mil.

-No tienes que preocuparte mi bombón, quiero estar con mi esposa, se que te tengo abandonada.

Esas palabras enteraron a mi corazón como cuchillo, no sabía que decirle, no podía olvidar aquella traición con ella.

Me besó tratando de contener mis lágrimas para que no notará nada extraño.

Fuimos a sentarnos al lado de nuestra hija, este le hacía pucheros, había olvidado el día en que la vio así por última vez.

Mi celular sonó en ese momento, era Diamante, no podía creer que me llamara justo ahora.

Me aleje de el y conteste con algo de enojo.

-Hola mi reina...

-Que haces llamando?

-Siempre lo hago amor lindo.

-No me llames así, ya te lo dije, además estoy con Seiya en casa.

-Pensé que estabas en tu oficina, además quiero verte y hacerte mia.

-Creo que ya habíamos quedado claro que solo yo te buscaría para eso, tu jamás me darás órdenes.

Colgué el teléfono y volví adentro, Seiya servía el desayuno, unos deliciosos panqueques con miel.

-Aqui está para mí preciosa bombón.

Cómeze a comer agradeciendole, estaba delicioso y era su especialidad.

-Espero que tengas mucha hambre porque prepare muchos por tu cumpleaños.

Escuché eso y por poco me atoro, era verdad, mi cumpleaños era hoy y lo había olvidado, sería por eso que Diamante me llamo?

No puede ser, apenas llevo saliendo con el hace dos meses y no le dije nunca.

\- Estás bien bombón. -Pregunto

Cómo pude tome jugo para disimular mi atoramiento sonriendo.

Se acercó besándome de una manera que me sorprendió.

-Feliz cumpleaños bombón.

-Tu, nunca lo olvidas.

-Jamas me olvidó de fechas importantes, por eso decidi

escapar de ese trabajo tan cansado y dedicarte tiempo, te tengo demasiado abandonada mi amor.

No deje que me besara dando una vuelta a mi cara, las lágrimas comenzaron, me estaba doliendo engañarlo?

No podría estar sintiendo esto cuando el me engaño de la misma manera.

Por tonta y por qué mi hija este con él es que no me he arriesgado a dejarlo y es esa infeliz mujer lo tenga en bandeja de plata.

Corporativo Tomoe

Hotaru llegó a la oficina principal enfurecida de ver que Seiya no estaba, pregunto a donde se había ido, le respondieron que el había decidido tomarse unos días para estar con su hija y su esposa.

Hotaru al oír eso de la asistente se acercó al escritorio arrojando varios papeles importante y objetos de valor.

-Maldita infeliz Serena Tsukino, porque te metiste con el hombre que yo quiero.

Su rabia era evidente, no soportaba la idea de que estuviera con ella después de como le costó alejarlo de ella para mantenerlo en la oficina.

Seiya Kou

Desde hace varios años trabajo para la corporación Kou, apenas murió el profesor me dediqué a ser el presidente de este lugar, a Serena mi esposa no le agrado para nada la idea, Hotaru Tomoe, hija de Souichi heredó pero no quiso tomar el puesto, no comprendi porque me eligió a mi hasta aquella noche en que me lo confesó.

Terminada la reunión estaba listo para irme a casa con mi esposa que me esperaba para celebrar nuestro aniversario de casados, envío una foto mostrándome lo hermana que se veía, yo le tenía preparado una joya especial que compre para su cuello.

Quería llegar a tiempo, pero esa chiquilla me detuvo en cuanto encendí el auto.

-Señorita Tomoe

-Tee he dicho que no me llames así, tenme confianza.

-Lamento esto pero es mejor así, usted es la hija del dueño de este lugar y no sería nada bueno que tutearla.

-Eres ahora el presidente y pues hacerlo querido, desde que te conocí supe que eras especial, Acompáñame a la fiesta.- Dijo suplicandome

-No puedo ir, hay algo importante con mi esposa y no puedo fallar.

-Tu esposa puede esperar.

Le repetí que no podía, pero la vi desvanecerse y me preocupo, la lleve al auto para ir a su casa, en cuanto llegue la acosté en su cama para después marcharme, pero ella me detuvo cuando desperto.

-Esta bien?

-Quedate por favor.- Fue lo único que dijo.

No podía y eso me traería problemas con Serena ya que ella no confiaba en esta mujer, por su instinto no por estar celosa porque sabe que la amo con locura.

Se levantó de la cama corriendo a la cocina trayendo consigo unas copas llenas de vino.

-Disculpe pero no beberé nada, debo conducir ahora.

-Es solo un poco, no te afectará.

Después de haber venido un poco comencé a sentirme raro y parecía como si no fuera yo, hablaba como loco con ella hasta el punto que la bese y lo único que recuerdo es que desperte en su cama desnudo y en sus brazos.

La culpa de esa noche no me permite estar tranquilo, no recuerdo bien que sucedió, pero.

Esa noche Hotaru lo drogo para después vestirse como Serena pues había comprado una peluca parecida a su cabello y como el chico alucinaba pensaba que estaba con Serena en casa.

-Cariño ya sabes que tu amante estará todo el día con mi Seiya?-Hotaru hablo por su teléfono.

-Ya se, no sabes lo loco que le pone.-Diamante hablo.

-Sabes que puedes consolarte conmigo Diamante.-Mordio sus labios.- O acaso ya te enamoraste?

-Hotaru sabes que ella no lo dejara y tal vez algún día sepa lo que pasó.

-Sera muy tarde para ella, porque le pertenecerá a otro y debes lograrlo.

-No lo acepta Hotaru, ella aún lo ama, creo que es una estupidez.

-No es niguna estúpidez, Seiya Kou me pertenece a mi solamente, por eso lo tengo todo el día aquí, más nos vale que todo siga así o mataré a esa mujer.

Arrojo la copa que tenía de la rabia.


	5. Solo tuya

Serena

Las cosas estaban cambiando con Seiya, todo el día estuvo a mi lado y el de nuestra pequeña, era como si volviera a tener al maravilloso ser humano que era hasta que nació lo que más queríamos, sin importar siempre me consentía con antojos que llegaban a ser un poco locos para el.

Aún así no dejaba de pensar que todo tenía marcado el nombre de Hotaru Tomoe, después de que no lo quise besar el se acercó a mí pidiendo que lo perdonará, me abrazo sintiendo un ligero alivio, no se si fue por decirme indirectamente lo que pasó esa noche o por dejarme abandonada, sus actos me dejaron realmente confundida sobre aquel engaño, conociéndolo no fingiria nada de lo que está pasando.

Seiya

Después de llevar a nuestra pequeña a dormir fuimos a nuestro jardín para estar un rato a solas, se veía tan hermosa y radiante como siempre, tenía miedo de que descubriera todo lo que sucedió con Hotaru la noche de nuestro aniversario.

Me acerqué más a ella notando lo nerviosa que estaba, seguro es porque hacía tiempo no estábamos juntos y era normal ya que yo igual estaba así.

Me miró con algo de tristeza que no entendía y la bese tomando su mentón.

-Mi bombón, no sabes cómo me hacía falta verte así a los ojos y a abrazarte, no quiero que pienses mal de mi.

-No lo hago Seiya, solo con el hecho de que estés así a mi lado me da felicidad.

-Hay algo que no te di el día de nuestro aniversario y que no llegue.

Serena

Saco una pequeña cajita color rosa, me la dio en mis manos besándome.

-Es para que siempre sepas que nada nos puede separar.

Oí sus palabras y de nuevo me cruzaron por el corazón como Cubillos filosos, abrí aquella cajita y encontrarme con un obsequio que tiempo atrás había visto en uno de los mostradores de un sitio en la ciudad me hizo llorar.

-Que te pasa ahora bomboncito?-me abrazo

No dije nada y solo lo abrace mas, el sabía muy bien cuánto quería ese precioso collar, una luna y una estrella, lo que significabamos nosotros esa primera vez que salimos juntos.

Recuerdo

Me llevo a cenar en un lugar hermoso que tenía una vista maravillosa de toda la ciudad, saco unos paquetes de comida rápida y sushi, me gustaba como me consentía con cosas tan simples.

Luego de comer demasiado y estar llenos, nos sentamos juntos en aquel mirando como el cielo tenía tantas estrellas.

-Sabias que eres como la luna bombón?

-Enserio crees que lo soy.

-Si, eres tierna, dulce y brillante.

-Ah si, entonces tú eres como la estrella que siempre sale a su lado, tan brillante y hermosa que le da alegría.

\- Si, soy tu estrella y tu eres mi luna, te amo Serena como jamás amare a nadie.

-Tambien te amo Seiya, sin ti no sé ni quién soy, en estos pocos días que nos conocemos no tengo dudas de que es así.

Nos besamos tan apasionante que solo aquella brillante y hermosa noche fue testigo de nuestro primer beso de amor.

Seiya no entendía que sucedia conmigo, lloraba como si el dolor de mi recuerdo me estuviera matando poco a poco.

-Gracias por eso Seiya, es muy hermoso.

-Sabia que te gustaba y fui a comprarlo para dártelo esa noche, pero por desgracia tuve que quedarme en la oficina, es por eso es que aproveche este día para dártelo-Se acercó a ponérmelo - Bombon, yo siempre estaré aqui, no te dejare jamás.

No dije nada solo quería abrazarlo tenerlo en mis brazos para que no se fuera, mi corazón pedía a gritos que no lo odiara más, que luchará por el, tenía que hacerlo, aún amaba a Seiya y por fin lo admito, no lo quiero perder

Seiya

La lleve a la cama cargada en mis brazos, ella estaba más tranquila, la mirada que tenía me decía que quería estar conmigo como antes.

-Hace cuanto que no estamos juntos bombón?

\- Creo que desde mi dieta de la bebe, desde ese momento comenzaron tus ausencias..

-Si que es demasiado tiempo, prometo que esto no pasará más.-La abraze besando su cuello.

\- De verdad?- Ella me miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir.

-Si Serena, voy a renunciar a todo en el corporativo, no quiero más lejania entre los dos - La bese.

Hablaba en serio, en su mirada no había ni una sola mentira, lo conocía muy bien, no quería más que estar en sus brazos, solo mirarlo me bastaba para saber que era su vida y que yo era su vida.

Comenzamos a besarnos tan llenos de pasión tocándome como hacía tiempo no lo sentía, fue algo mágico e impensable, abría y cerraba mis ojos para saber que el era quien estaba allí a mi lado, parecia un sueño, su celular comenzó a sonar, debía ser Hotaru, pero aún así no le importó, lo besaba más al ver su actitud,volvía en serio y quería que esto no acabara.

Toco mis piernas con sus dulces caricias de sus manos, nada comparado a Diamante hace semanas cuando estuvimos, esto no era solo sexo, era el amor que resurgía por mi esposo, el gran amor de mi vida, a quien por despecho engaño con otro, ya no podía seguir con esto, quería olvidar lo pasado con Diamante.

Seiya comenzó a tocar mi intimidad con su mano mientras me besa, tome su cabello apretándolo fuerte hacía mi mientras me acariciaba mis senos, un momento después me miró jadeante de placer, se alejó hacía mis piernas besándome todo mi cuerpo, abrí mis piernas deseosa de que me hiciera suya, el sabía lo mucho que lo esperábamos, se acercó a mí con su miembro moviéndolo fuera, disfrutaba ese momento antes de que me hiciera suya, mordí mis labios esperando el momento en que se adentro en mi, solo pude sentir una explosiva sensación de deseo indescriptible,

-Serena te amo, te amo demasiado.

-Yo también te amo Seiya.

Porque no le había dicho esa palabra a Diamante? Me preguntó que siento por el?

Pero de repente en medio de sus embestidas no vi a Seiya, sino a Diamante llamándome su reina, abrí mis ojos de golpe desesperandome.

Seiya me miró asustado saliendo de mi, abrazándome y preguntándome que me sucedía, no fui capaz de decirle nada, solo fui al baño cerrando la puerta comenze a llorar al ver que no puedo estar con el porque me recuerda a otro.

Porque había cometido el mismo error que el? Acaso sentía algo más que una atracción por Diamante Black?

Lo que si había quedado claro es que Seiya no merecía mi traición, debía terminar todo lo que cause.

Un rato más tarde regresé a la habitación viéndolo dormir, me acosté a su lado, me abrazo y beso, creo que comprendía lo que pasaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

SERENA

A la mañana siguiente desperte viendolo arreglarse para irse a trabajar, no podía recordar porque habia sucedido eso la noche anterior, me habia decidido a entregarme a el, pero no conprendo porque pasó, porque Diamante estaba en mi cabeza, no podia siquiera pensar que me estuviera enamorando de él, solo era una aventura y esto no podía seguir pasando.

Mientras seguia acostada pensando, senti una manos suaves recorrer mi cintura, era Seiya que se acostaba a mi lado pegandome a él, era evidente que mi, mi respiración estaba a mil de sólo sentirlo cerca, lo abracé sin mirarlo me beso mi frente me sentía tan bien con el, pero hizo que lo mirar a la cara, me mostré mi mejor sonrisa y me besó tiernamente y luego de un momento detuve aquello para mirarlo.

-Que tienes- preguntó besando mi mano.

-Perdoname Seiya, por lo que paso anoche.

-No te preocupes bombón, imagino que te sientes asi por nuestra lejania, pero no quiero que desconfies de mi.

\- Claro que confío en ti eres el hombre que más quiero quien es el padre de nuestra hija, volví a verlo no quiero perderlo jamás.

\- jamás me perderás bombón te prometo que cuando arreglé todo volveré a estar contigo como antes.

SEIYA

Me besó sintiendo esas apasionadas caricias de antes, no explicaba porque se portaba asi, pero me gustaba.

-¿Y Hotaru?- Qué es algo sorprendido que preguntará por ella.

-¿ qué pasa con ella?- pregunté un poco temeroso.

-¿Te dejara renunciar?- la oí decir esto con un poco de miedo en su voz mientras me abrazaba.

-Ella no es nadie para mandarme mi bombón.

\- Claro que sí lo es Seiya, te nombro su representante y es una mujer sin sentimientos no le importa nada.-La vi triste.

Me abrazó aferrándome más a ella, mi distanciamiento con ella era debido a esa mujer y seguro que de noche también fue ocasionado por ella, pero la sentí segura antes de que esto sucediera y ahora nuevamente lo notaba, sus lágrimas caían y le mire para limpiarselas.

\- mi bombon, ¿como puedes creer qué me importa lo que ella diga? quiero hacerlo cueste lo que cueste no quiero dejarte más sola sola.

\- te amo Seiya y nada me hará que me alejé de ti.

Cuando dijo esto la sentí más tranquila, desayunamos felices que estar juntos y luego me despedí dándole un beso.

Llegué al Auto y mi mente no paraba de pensar porqué diablos Amanecí con esa mujer.

Recuerdo.

La luz de la mañana brilla sobre mi cara molestándome un poco, hasta que desperté sintiendo un cuerpo desnudo sobre mí, al principio pensé que era Serena a mi lado pero me di cuenta de que no era ella ya que recorde lo que paso, no estaba en casa.

-¿Señorita Tomoe?¿Que paso aqui?

Ella desperto viendome y besandome.

-¿No es evidente? Hicimos el amor, eras una fiera en todos los sentidos.

Acaricio mi pecho totalmente poseída y llena de deseo, me alejé pero esta no me lo permitía pero como pude me solté con fuerza para ir cambiarme.

-¿No entiendes que los dos sentimos un profundo amor?-Grito.

-Se confunde, no puedo ni deseo amarla, me tendio una trampa.

Me vesti para irme

\- la noche gritabas mi nombre mientras hacíamos el amor- gritó acercándose a me llena de desespero queriendo besarme.

La tomé de sus sombras mirándola con rabia.

\- si hicimos eso sólo fue sexo y no fui yo en mis cabales es evidente que hubo algo que me diste.

\- tú no puedes decir eso, esto fue muy real Seiya, entiende que me gustas y que me muero por ti.

\- estoy casado con una mujer que me gusta y me atrae más que nada tú solo eres una chiquillada una demente desquisiada.

Me coloque mi saco para irme pero no sin antes decirle,

-Renunciaré a todo esto.

\- Si lo haces no tendre más remedio que ir a contarle lo que nos pasó.

\- Por favor no hay nuestro y nunca lo habrá.

Salí de allí con un horrible dolor de cabeza que apenas y pude llegar a casa para dormir Serena estaba aquí también durmiendo.  
Fui dormir a la sala, ¿Como seria capaz de contarle lo que paso?

Mas tarde ya cuando me senti mejor fui a la cocina por algo de comer y ella estaba alli aun en pijama, me miro algo indiferente, recorde que anoche fue nuestro aniversario, me senti el peor al llevar a esa mujer a su casa.

-¿Quieres cenar?-Dijo como si nada.

-¿Eh? Si bombón- Parecia un tarado.

\- imagino que no pudiste llegar a tiempo, tuviste mucho que hacer.

\- si bombón surgieron los problemas te llamé pero tenias celular apagado.-Menti

\- Pero tú no tuviste toda la noche encendido pero no me contestaste no quise llamar más y lo apague quedándome dormida.

Dijo algo triste, me disculpe y me dijo que no habia problema, se acercó y me besó deseandome feliz aniversario lo cual también hice, pero me sentía culpable de mis actos.

Fui a bañarme tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido mis lágrimas salieron no me sentía para nada bien si quiera para verla, por eso es que me sentí tan mal al punto de no querer volver a casa temprano quería evitarlo trabajando para olvidarme de esa pesadilla pero ahora se que soy capaz de contarle todo a Serena, para que me perdone y Hotaru se aleje de mí en verdad que su enfermedad no era física sino mental.

Actualmente

En cuanto llegue a la oficina, la vi sentada notando lo furiosa que estaba.

-Finalmente apareces-Dijo ella dejando la copa de wiski en mi escritorio.-¿Porque faltaste ayer?

-Tuve planes con Serena, era su cumpleaños, ¿Que paso aqui?-Dije notando la copa rota y varias cosas en el suelo.

\- No cambies el tema, soy yo la que mando aqui no lo olvides.

-Estas demente Hotaru.

-Al fin te dignas en llamarme asi, dime ¿Hiciste el amor con ella?

-No te interesa, ya me hartaste con tu estúpida obsesion.

-No es obsesión cariño, hay algo mas que trajo lo que hicimos esa noche, no creo que tu esposa quiera saber.

Se acerco a mi con un sobre, lo abri indiferente al contenido. Pero lei y era el resultado de una prueba de embarazo positiva.

-¿Estas embarazada?-Me asuste

-Asi es cariño y es solo tuyo.

-Deja de mentir.-Tire aquel papel

-Hablo muy en serio, dentro de mi crece una personita que nos dara felicidad.-Dijo sobando su vientre.

-Basta, no puedo creer esto, seguro has estado con otros.

-Nunca habia estado con nadie, solo contigo ese dia, fuera como fuera debias ser mio y lo logre.

-Yo jamas te amare, fue un error llevarte ese dia, amo a Serena mas que a nadie, por eso renunciare.

-Si asi lo quieres pues esta bien, solo deja todo arreglado y en cuanto nazca este bebe debes darle tu apellido.

-Eres una desquiciada, Serena tenia razon.

-Gracias cariño, otra cosa mas, cuida a tu esposa, no sea que la esten rondando otros hombres.

Se fue con una risa burlona y ese tono que me fastidia, ¿Que quiso decirme?

Seguro estaba rabiosa porque estuve Serena, no quise hacerme dudas, lo que me asustaba era la idea de que ella estuviera embarazada.

::::

Serena

Apenas se fue termine de desayunar y vestirme para ir a trabajar, mi celular sono mientras me maquillaba, no quise contestar sus llamadas, si lo hacia corria el riesgo de ser presa de mis deseos, no quería tener estos sentimientos por el, solo era una simple aventura que comenzo por despecho y ya debia acabar.

Luna nuestra niñera recien llego para cuidar de Chibi chibi, me despedi para irme a mi oficina, aun sonaba el teléfono.

-No puedo contestar, no me llames mas, no me tientes.-Me recoste sobre mi escritorio.

Luego llego un mensaje de texto.

«Buenos días mi reina hermosa, no contestas mis llamadas, espero estes bien, extraño tu voz, te amo»

-¿Que voy a hacer contigo Diamante?no puedo seguir con esto.

Me recoste contra mi silla cerrando mis ojos pensando en sus caricias, solo recordarlo me sentia ansiosa, mis lagrimas salieron y no podia seguir, Seiya me amaba, senti en mi pecho aquel dije que me regalo.

¿ qué hago? siento que estoy dividida en dos, ambos me dan amor que necesito.

\- Doctora Serena- Setsuna me interrumpio asustandome.

-¿Si?-Disimule mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

-Su primer paciente esta aqui.

-Claro, hazla pasar por favor-Suspire.

-¿Le ocurre algo?

-No Setsuna, solo es un dolor de cabeza, pero ya me tome una pastilla para calmarme.

Me concentré tanto en los problemas de mi paciente qué olvidado lo que me pasaba me desconectaba de toda mi desastrosa vida.

Me sentía feliz de ayudar a otros pero sentía qué debía buscar ayuda con mi problema, pero no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que había hecho.

Pasó una semana en la que evite verlo volver a tener a Seiya más tiempo en casa alivianaba mis penas me olvidaba a Diamante.

Desayunar juntos, bañarme con el, salir con el, ver una noche estrellada en el jardin, ir con el a fiestas de sus padres en Yokohama, era lo mejor para no estar en Tokio, solo me importaba estar con el.

Al volver despues a Tokio, fui yo quien decidio llamarlo.  
Le pedi que teniamos que hablar y que nos vieramos en una cafeteria cerca a Jubann,el acepto tranquilo.

Sali de alli al medio dia como había acordado con el, al llegar estaba asentado tomando una taza de café, entre y me sente rapido, evite verlo a los ojos.

-Pensé que no querias verme mas- Tomo mi mano.

-No hagas eso por favor, no vine a verte por eso, solo a decirte que esto se termino Diamante.

-Espera un segundo, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Por favor, esta es mi decision y quiero que la respetes.

-Serena mi amor, ¿Viniste  
pretexto, pero sabes que en el fondo quieres lo mismo que yo.

-Fijate que no, me harte de que creas que estoy a tu disposicion, lo que tuvimos ya no existe, se acabo, murio.

-¿Espera que me crea eso?¿Que deje de sentir esto por ti asi no mas?.

-Puedes sentir lo que se te fe la gana, vine a decirte que pares tus llamadas y mensajes ya.

-No puedo creer que quieres eso.

Tomo mi mano sin querer soltarme.

-Es mi verdad Diamante y es mejor que lo aceptes, es lo que siento y lo aceptas.

-Ok, ojala y mi habitación hablara y pudiera decir todo lo que hemos vivido y hecho, como gritas cuando te acaricio, cuando te beso, tus miradas, tu pasion cuando te hago mia, es mas que evidente que me amas.

Aunque tratara de soltarme no podia, el decia la verdad, pero no sabia si lo amaba.

-No sigas Diamante, yo amo a Seiya, es el padre de mi hija y no lo perdere por una aventura, mejor me voy.

Logre soltarme muy enojada, sali de alli sin mirarlo, fui rapido a mi auto, solo que no encontraba mis llaves en mi bolso, este me alcanzo y me giro abrazandome hacia el robandome un beso lleno de pasion, deje caer mi bolso al suelo sin saber que hacer, no podia con lo que sentía, mi respiración se intensificaba al sentir sus labios y no pude resistirme a abrazarlo acariciando su cabello desesperada, esto era mas fuerte de lo que me imagine.

::

Taiki y Yaten pasaban por aquel lugar, mientras hablaban de sus proyectos no pudieron evitar fijarse en los chicos que se besaban en cuanto se detuvieron en el semáforo.

-¿Que no es Serena, la esposa de Seiya?-Taiki

-Claro que lo es, ¿Que hace con ese tipejo?-Yaten

-Parece que tiene una aventura-Taiki

-Esto debe saberlo Seiya-Yaten saco su celular pero Taiki se lo quito.

-Es mejor que no, esto entre Serena y el, no es conveniente que la delatemos.

-No me importa, le dire todo para que abra los ojos con la locura que tiene por ella, una mujer que no lo valora.

\- Te digo que no lo hagas, hablare con Ami, ellas dos se llevan bien y tienen confianza y tal vez le diga lo que pasa.

Yaten no se retracto de lo que dijo, debia decirle a su hermano aunque hubiera problemas.

:::

Serena

Finalmente dejo el beso para respirar jadeante.

-¿Vamos a casa?- Me susurro entre besos.

-No, debo irme.

Como pude lo aleje, en mi cuerpo era evidente lo que realmente sentia.

Tome mi bolso encontrando las llaves, pero el continuaba acercandose cuando abri mi puerta del auto.

-Basta Diamante, entiende que soy una mujer casada.

-El te engaño, no puedes dejarme asi, quiero que seas solo mia.

-Por el bien de los dos dejame en paz - Le di una fuerte cachetada.

Me solto, subi a mi auto, aun asiosa por aquel beso, respire profundo,encendi el auto para irme.

Seiya me llamo en ese momento, limpie mis lagrimas y conteste.

-Hola amor, ¿Donde estas?

-Mi bombón, estoy por llegar a casa, ¿Ya viene?

-Si, esperame, necesito hablarte.

-Claro te espero, estoy ansioso por verte, te amo.

-También te amo.

Colgue y comenze a llorar, pero estaba decidida a contarle todo sin importar que no me perdonara.

No me di cuenta del semáforo en rojo y otro auto vino contra mi chocandome fuertemente hasta quedar inconciente.

:::  
:::

Diamante la seguia en cuanto lo dejo, iba a toda velocidad de lo permitido, huia de el pero no la alcanzaba, fue cuando presencio aquel accidente con ella.

Fue a socorrerla, tenia una leve lesión en la cabeza, la cargo con cuidado llevandola a su auto directo al hospital.

Los médicos la llevaron a urgencias revisandola, dio sus datos, una enfermera le dio su celular.

El medico salio informando que estaba estable pero inconciente.

-¿Es usted esposo de señora Kou?

-No, solo soy quien la auxilio.-Diamante dijo dolido.

\- Debemos contactar a su familia, alguien que firme sus documentos para su hospitalización, tiene lesiones que debe cuidar.

En ese momento el celular de Serena, era de Seiya, tuvo tanta rabia que lo borro y no le diria nada.

Ami estaba de turno y fue a urgencias en cuanto supo, el medico la entero de todo incluso del hombre que la trajo, Taiki  
ya se lo habia dicho, asi que llamo a Seiya, pero el la llamaba.

-Hola cuñadito.

-Hola Ami, ¿Serena esta contigo? Hace una hora me dijo que ya venia a casa.

-Presisamente te llamaria ahora, esta aqui en el hospital, sufrio un accidente en su auto.

-¿Que?

-Esta inconciente pero estable, debes venir ahora.

-Salgo ya mismo para alla.

-Claro Seiya.

Cuando regreso vio aquel hombre al lado de Serena besandola, esta tosio interrumpiendo.

-¿Es pariente de la señora Kou? -Ami recalco lo ultimo.

-No, entreguele esto en cuanto depierte.

-Claro, su esposo llegara pronto y se lo dare.

Diamante no dijo nada marxhandose, Ami reviso el celular de Serena viendo cada mensaje de ese hombre, tenia el apodo de «Misterioso» mensajes romanticos que le mandaba y que por prevención Seiya no debia saber, asi que los borro y llamo a Taiki para confirmar.

Seiya

Mientras iba para el hospital recibi una llamada de Yaten, era extraño que lo hiciera despues que no quise participar de sus proyectos por mi tonteria de jugar al representante de la loca Hotaru Tomoe.

-Mira nada mas quien me llama, el gruñon de mis hermanos.

-No estoy de humor Seiya.

-¿Ahora que tienes?

-Te lo dire sin anestesia, tu esposa te ve la cara con otro.

-¿Que?-Detuve el auto de golpe comenzando a reirme- Que mala broma me estas jugando Yaten, se que te molestaste con lo que paso, pero no era para llegar a esto.

-No bromeo Seiya, esto es serio, vigila a tu esposa y lo descubrirás.

Me colgo, era la segunda vez que alguien me mencionaba esto, no podia ser posible que me engañara, pero un mensaje me llego diciendo lo mismo, pensaba que era una maldita broma de mal gusto.

Llegue al hospital encontrando a Ami, me dijo los cuidados de Serena, fui a verla, tenia un golpe en la cabeza y en la cara, tome su mano pensando en lo que me habian dicho,ella me amaba.

Bese sus labios.

SERENA

Senti unos labios calidos despertandome, vi que era Diamante que estaba alli, mis respiración se acelero de neruvios, me asuste y al tiempo dolia mi cabeza.

-Vete, vete - Trataba que me soltara, no queria verlo alli.

-Mi amor calmate, calmate mi bombon.

-No quiero verte, no quiero alejate.

-Mi bombón.-Beso mi mano y me di cuenta que era,

-¿Seiya?-Mi mente otra vez jugaba una mala pasada.

-Si, estas en el hospital, tuviste un accidente, Ami me llamo, no dude en venir rapido.

-Seiya, debo decirte algo importante, yo... te engañe.

Finalmente en medio de mi alucinacion por los medicamentos y confundida le revele aquella verdad para despues quedarme dormida.

SEIYA

¿A que se refería con engaño? ¿Era verdad lo que dijo Yaten y Hotaru?

Seguro era producto de su estado que no sabia que decia, tome su celular, no quise hacerlo pero tampoco queria tener dudas.

No tenia mas que mis llamadas y mensajes, sus contactos de sus pacientes y de nuestros padres.

Diamante llego a su casa sirviendose una copa de vino, fue a su cama y vio que alli estaba Hotaru usando un diminuto body sensual.

-¿Que haces aqui?-Dijo enojado

-Quise verte para recordar viejos tiempos cariño.-Se acerco besandolo.

-Largate, no quiero verte.-Se alejo de ella.

-¿Acaso te peleaste con tu amante?

-Claro que no, solo me pidio que no nos vieramos mas y que no dejaria a Seiya.

-¿Eso te molesta? Sabes bien que no has hecho bien las cosas.-Dijo molesta.

-Claro, me molesta demasiado que este con el.-Presiono su copa.

-Veo que te enamoraste de ella.-Se burlo.

-Piensa lo que quieras y por favor ya largate.

-Solo dime que no le dira nada a Seiya.

-Solo que no lo dejara es todo, ya no estoy dispuesto a seguir tu maldito plan obsesivo.

Hotaru tomo sus cosas vistiendose rápidamente.

-¿La viste hoy despues de mucho tiempo?

-Si, pero sufrio un accidente y esta en el hospital, seguro ya debe estar con ella.

Hotaru tomo sus cosas y se fue, esto a Diamante no le importaba, se recosto y bebio mas, era lo mejor para los dos, no queria verla sufrir por Hotaru.

-Maldita infeliz, por eso te apodamos la Dama 9, destruyes todo a tu paso, pero no dejare que le hagas lo mismo que a tu padre. 

Hotaru de niña lo tuvo todo gracias a su padre, por eso era muy caprichosa, Souichi no permitia ciertos comportamientos y esto la frustraban mas, a tal punto que un dia decidio envenenarlo para dar rienda suelta a su locura interna.

La noche que lo mato se fue de la escena a disfrutar su libertad, poder tener sexo desenfrenado con cualquier hombre, era su pasion reprimida y ahora podia hacer lo que le diera la gana, por eso se dio el gusto de poner en frente a Seiya para despues hacer de las suyas con el, asi continuaba con su loca vida de noche.

Su apodo de Dama 9 se lo gano porque solo pasaba una noche con un hombre para no verlo mas, o si le obsesionaba era porque le gustaba, solo con quien se veia en aquellos lugares la llamaban asi, nadie del corporativo ni la prensa sabian lo loca que estaba.

Se obsesiono con Seiya hasta que finalmente fue suyo, era una adicta a todo lo malo y mas si era a hombres prohibidos, era su placer, pero jamas se entrego a el, solo fingio ante Serena pues este se habia dormido.

Por eso es que metio a Diamante en todo esto, sabia que le gustaba una vez que la vio salir con Seiya.

Hotaru ideo todo el plan para seducirlo y Diamante la tuvo mas facil ya que se habia emborrachado, ella misma le habia dicho que la hiciera suya, la segunda vez fue lo mismo pero queria que ella lo amara de verdad, por amor, como el la amaba.

SERENA

Ami fue a verme, recién desperaba y Seiya no estaba allí.

-Hola Serena

-Ami, buenos dias.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Me duele la cabeza.

-Es el golpe que te diste, pero ya revise que no tienes fisuras, solo esta hinchado.

-Que bien, ¿Seiya estaba aqui?

-Si, lo envie a desayunar, porque queria hablar serio contigo.-Amiimagine que ya sabia.-Anoche te trajo un hombre que fingió no conocerte y despues lo vi aqui besándote.

-Ami yo...

-No me debes explicaciones a mi,si no a Seiya, Taiki te vio ayer con Yaten y como tenemos confianza.

-Ya acabo Ami, anoche antes de mi accidente se lo diría, por favor dejame arreglarlo.

-Sabes que el te ama y demasiado.

Solo comenzaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos. 

SEIYA

Volvi a la habitación cuando oi aquello.

-¿Porque lo engañas asi?

-No tuve mas opcion que esa Ami, el me engaño con Hotaru, fue por despecho.

Decidí entrar mirandola a la cara muy serio que mi rabia no soportaba.

-¿Es verdad lo que acabas de decir?

SERENA

Quede estupefacta al oir su voz, ya lo sabia, me senti nerviosa, Ami salio del lugar y lo vi a los ojos.

-No espero que me reproches.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?

-Hotaru me llamo esa noche y me dijo que estabas con ella y lo confirme cuando fui, estabas con ella en su cama.-Me dolia de solo recordarlo.

Note como apretaba sus manos lleno de rabia.

-¿Desde cuando me engañas?

-Despues de irme de ese lugar, lo conoci y me enregue a el.

Los dos nos lastimamos, sentimos como se desmorona todo.

-No dije nada esperando a que lo confesaras, tampoco queria ni quiero perderte, por eso acabe todo con el, te amo solo a ti. 

SEIYA

-No se que decir, yo no tuve culpa de eso Serena, es mas, no se como pero ella me hizo algo y amaneci con ella.

-Odiame, reprochame, todo lo que quieras pero no me dejes, te amo y lo sabes.

Me sentí el mas miserable de todos.

-Eso no justifica que me engañaras.-Me di vuelta sin mirarlo.

-Ya lo se, fui una tonta y lo reconosco cuando no pude estar contigo, el vino a mi mente.-Grito con el poco aire que tenia.

-¿Acaso lo amas?-Pregunte enojado.

-No-Afirmo

Sali de alli viendo a Ami, pero no le preste atención y me fui lejos, necesitaba pensar. 


	7. Chapter 7

\- Es mi verdad Diamante y es mejor que lo aceptes, es lo que siento y lo aceptas.

-Ok, ojala y mi habitación hablara y pudiera decir todo lo que hemos vivido y hecho, como gritas cuando te acaricio, cuando te beso, tus miradas, tu pasion cuando te hago mia, es mas que evidente que me amas.

Aunque tratara de soltarme no podia, el decia la verdad, pero no sabia si lo amaba.

-No sigas Diamante, yo amo a Seiya, es el padre de mi hija y no lo perdere por una aventura, mejor me voy.

Logre soltarme muy enojada, sali de alli sin mirarlo, fui rapido a mi auto, solo que no encontraba mis llaves en mi bolso, este me alcanzo y me giro abrazandome hacia el robandome un beso lleno de pasion, deje caer mi bolso al suelo sin saber que hacer, no podia con lo que sentía, mi respiración se intensificaba al sentir sus labios y no pude resistirme a abrazarlo acariciando su cabello desesperada, esto era mas fuerte de lo que me imagine.

::

Taiki y Yaten pasaban por aquel lugar, mientras hablaban de sus proyectos no pudieron evitar fijarse en los chicos que se besaban en cuanto se detuvieron en el semáforo.

-¿Que no es Serena, la esposa de Seiya?-Taiki

-Claro que lo es, ¿Que hace con ese tipejo?-Yaten

-Parece que tiene una aventura-Taiki

-Esto debe saberlo Seiya-Yaten saco su celular pero Taiki se lo quito.

-Es mejor que no, esto entre Serena y el, no es conveniente que la delatemos.

-No me importa, le dire todo para que abra los ojos con la locura que tiene por ella, una mujer que no lo valora.

\- Te digo que no lo hagas, hablare con Ami, ellas dos se llevan bien y tienen confianza y tal vez le diga lo que pasa.

Yaten no se retracto de lo que dijo, debia decirle a su hermano aunque hubiera problemas.

:::

Serena

Finalmente dejo el beso para respirar jadeante.

-¿Vamos a casa?- Me susurro entre besos.

-No, debo irme.

Como pude lo aleje, en mi cuerpo era evidente lo que realmente sentia.

Tome mi bolso encontrando las llaves, pero el continuaba acercandose cuando abri mi puerta del auto.

-Basta Diamante, entiende que soy una mujer casada.

-El te engaño, no puedes dejarme asi, quiero que seas solo mia.

-Por el bien de los dos dejame en paz - Le di una fuerte cachetada.

Me solto, subi a mi auto, aun asiosa por aquel beso, respire profundo,encendi el auto para irme.

Seiya me llamo en ese momento, limpie mis lagrimas y conteste.

-Hola amor, ¿Donde estas?

-Mi bombón, estoy por llegar a casa, ¿Ya viene?

-Si, esperame, necesito hablarte.

-Claro te espero, estoy ansioso por verte, te amo.

-También te amo.

Colgue y comenze a llorar, pero estaba decidida a contarle todo sin importar que no me perdonara.

No me di cuenta del semáforo en rojo y otro auto vino contra mi chocandome fuertemente hasta quedar inconciente.

:::  
:::

Diamante la seguia en cuanto lo dejo, iba a toda velocidad de lo permitido, huia de el pero no la alcanzaba, fue cuando presencio aquel accidente con ella.

Fue a socorrerla, tenia una leve lesión en la cabeza, la cargo con cuidado llevandola a su auto directo al hospital.

Los médicos la llevaron a urgencias revisandola, dio sus datos, una enfermera le dio su celular.

El medico salio informando que estaba estable pero inconciente.

-¿Es usted esposo de señora Kou?

-No, solo soy quien la auxilio.-Diamante dijo dolido.

\- Debemos contactar a su familia, alguien que firme sus documentos para su hospitalización, tiene lesiones que debe cuidar.

En ese momento el celular de Serena, era de Seiya, tuvo tanta rabia que lo borro y no le diria nada.

Ami estaba de turno y fue a urgencias en cuanto supo, el medico la entero de todo incluso del hombre que la trajo, Taiki  
ya se lo habia dicho, asi que llamo a Seiya, pero el la llamaba.

-Hola cuñadito.

-Hola Ami, ¿Serena esta contigo? Hace una hora me dijo que ya venia a casa.

-Presisamente te llamaria ahora, esta aqui en el hospital, sufrio un accidente en su auto.

-¿Que?

-Esta inconciente pero estable, debes venir ahora.

-Salgo ya mismo para alla.

-Claro Seiya.

Cuando regreso vio aquel hombre al lado de Serena besandola, esta tosio interrumpiendo.

-¿Es pariente de la señora Kou? -Ami recalco lo ultimo.

-No, entreguele esto en cuanto depierte.

-Claro, su esposo llegara pronto y se lo dare.

Diamante no dijo nada marxhandose, Ami reviso el celular de Serena viendo cada mensaje de ese hombre, tenia el apodo de «Misterioso» mensajes romanticos que le mandaba y que por prevención Seiya no debia saber, asi que los borro y llamo a Taiki para confirmar.

Seiya

Mientras iba para el hospital recibi una llamada de Yaten, era extraño que lo hiciera despues que no quise participar de sus proyectos por mi tonteria de jugar al representante de la loca Hotaru Tomoe.

-Mira nada mas quien me llama, el gruñon de mis hermanos.

-No estoy de humor Seiya.

-¿Ahora que tienes?

-Te lo dire sin anestesia, tu esposa te ve la cara con otro.

-¿Que?-Detuve el auto de golpe comenzando a reirme- Que mala broma me estas jugando Yaten, se que te molestaste con lo que paso, pero no era para llegar a esto.

-No bromeo Seiya, esto es serio, vigila a tu esposa y lo descubrirás.

Me colgo, era la segunda vez que alguien me mencionaba esto, no podia ser posible que me engañara, pero un mensaje me llego diciendo lo mismo, pensaba que era una maldita broma de mal gusto.

Llegue al hospital encontrando a Ami, me dijo los cuidados de Serena, fui a verla, tenia un golpe en la cabeza y en la cara, tome su mano pensando en lo que me habian dicho,ella me amaba.

Bese sus labios.

SERENA

Senti unos labios calidos despertandome, vi que era Diamante que estaba alli, mis respiración se acelero de neruvios, me asuste y al tiempo dolia mi cabeza.

-Vete, vete - Trataba que me soltara, no queria verlo alli.

-Mi amor calmate, calmate mi bombon.

-No quiero verte, no quiero alejate.

-Mi bombón.-Beso mi mano y me di cuenta que era,

-¿Seiya?-Mi mente otra vez jugaba una mala pasada.

-Si, estas en el hospital, tuviste un accidente, Ami me llamo, no dude en venir rapido.

-Seiya, debo decirte algo importante, yo... te engañe.

Finalmente en medio de mi alucinacion por los medicamentos y confundida le revele aquella verdad para despues quedarme dormida.

SEIYA

¿A que se refería con engaño? ¿Era verdad lo que dijo Yaten y Hotaru?

Seguro era producto de su estado que no sabia que decia, tome su celular, no quise hacerlo pero tampoco queria tener dudas.

No tenia mas que mis llamadas y mensajes, sus contactos de sus pacientes y de nuestros padres.

Diamante llego a su casa sirviendose una copa de vino, fue a su cama y vio que alli estaba Hotaru usando un diminuto body sensual.

-¿Que haces aqui?-Dijo enojado

-Quise verte para recordar viejos tiempos cariño.-Se acerco besandolo.

-Largate, no quiero verte.-Se alejo de ella.

-¿Acaso te peleaste con tu amante?

-Claro que no, solo me pidio que no nos vieramos mas y que no dejaria a Seiya.

-¿Eso te molesta? Sabes bien que no has hecho bien las cosas.-Dijo molesta.

-Claro, me molesta demasiado que este con el.-Presiono su copa.

-Veo que te enamoraste de ella.-Se burlo.

-Piensa lo que quieras y por favor ya largate.

-Solo dime que no le dira nada a Seiya.

-Solo que no lo dejara es todo, ya no estoy dispuesto a seguir tu maldito plan obsesivo.

Hotaru tomo sus cosas vistiendose rápidamente.

-¿La viste hoy despues de mucho tiempo?

-Si, pero sufrio un accidente y esta en el hospital, seguro ya debe estar con ella.

Hotaru tomo sus cosas y se fue, esto a Diamante no le importaba, se recosto y bebio mas, era lo mejor para los dos, no queria verla sufrir por Hotaru.

-Maldita infeliz, por eso te apodamos la Dama 9, destruyes todo a tu paso, pero no dejare que le hagas lo mismo que a tu padre. 

Hotaru de niña lo tuvo todo gracias a su padre, por eso era muy caprichosa, Souichi no permitia ciertos comportamientos y esto la frustraban mas, a tal punto que un dia decidio envenenarlo para dar rienda suelta a su locura interna.

La noche que lo mato se fue de la escena a disfrutar su libertad, poder tener sexo desenfrenado con cualquier hombre, era su pasion reprimida y ahora podia hacer lo que le diera la gana, por eso se dio el gusto de poner en frente a Seiya para despues hacer de las suyas con el, asi continuaba con su loca vida de noche.

Su apodo de Dama 9 se lo gano porque solo pasaba una noche con un hombre para no verlo mas, o si le obsesionaba era porque le gustaba, solo con quien se veia en aquellos lugares la llamaban asi, nadie del corporativo ni la prensa sabian lo loca que estaba.

Se obsesiono con Seiya hasta que finalmente fue suyo, era una adicta a todo lo malo y mas si era a hombres prohibidos, era su placer, pero jamas se entrego a el, solo fingio ante Serena pues este se habia dormido.

Por eso es que metio a Diamante en todo esto, sabia que le gustaba una vez que la vio salir con Seiya.

Hotaru ideo todo el plan para seducirlo y Diamante la tuvo mas facil ya que se habia emborrachado, ella misma le habia dicho que la hiciera suya, la segunda vez fue lo mismo pero queria que ella lo amara de verdad, por amor, como el la amaba.

SERENA

Ami fue a verme, recién desperaba y Seiya no estaba allí.

-Hola Serena

-Ami, buenos dias.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Me duele la cabeza.

-Es el golpe que te diste, pero ya revise que no tienes fisuras, solo esta hinchado.

-Que bien, ¿Seiya estaba aqui?

-Si, lo envie a desayunar, porque queria hablar serio contigo.-Amiimagine que ya sabia.-Anoche te trajo un hombre que fingió no conocerte y despues lo vi aqui besándote.

-Ami yo...

-No me debes explicaciones a mi,si no a Seiya, Taiki te vio ayer con Yaten y como tenemos confianza.

-Ya acabo Ami, anoche antes de mi accidente se lo diría, por favor dejame arreglarlo.

-Sabes que el te ama y demasiado.

Solo comenzaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos. 

SEIYA

Volvi a la habitación cuando oi aquello.

-¿Porque lo engañas asi?

-No tuve mas opcion que esa Ami, el me engaño con Hotaru, fue por despecho.

Decidí entrar mirandola a la cara muy serio que mi rabia no soportaba.

-¿Es verdad lo que acabas de decir?

SERENA

Quede estupefacta al oir su voz, ya lo sabia, me senti nerviosa, Ami salio del lugar y lo vi a los ojos.

-No espero que me reproches.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?

-Hotaru me llamo esa noche y me dijo que estabas con ella y lo confirme cuando fui, estabas con ella en su cama.-Me dolia de solo recordarlo.

Note como apretaba sus manos lleno de rabia.

-¿Desde cuando me engañas?

-Despues de irme de ese lugar, lo conoci y me enregue a el.

Los dos nos lastimamos, sentimos como se desmorona todo.

-No dije nada esperando a que lo confesaras, tampoco queria ni quiero perderte, por eso acabe todo con el, te amo solo a ti. 

SEIYA

-No se que decir, yo no tuve culpa de eso Serena, es mas, no se como pero ella me hizo algo y amaneci con ella.

-Odiame, reprochame, todo lo que quieras pero no me dejes, te amo y lo sabes.

Me sentí el mas miserable de todos.

-Eso no justifica que me engañaras.-Me di vuelta sin mirarlo.

-Ya lo se, fui una tonta y lo reconosco cuando no pude estar contigo, el vino a mi mente.-Grito con el poco aire que tenia.

-¿Acaso lo amas?-Pregunte enojado.

-No-Afirmo

Sali de alli viendo a Ami, pero no le preste atención y me fui lejos, necesitaba pensar. 


	8. Chapter 8

Serena

Mis lagrimas no paraban de caer al haberle confesado a Seiya esa dolorosa verdad, huyó lleno de ira, tal como lo hice aquella noche, no creo que quiera verme por un tiempo y es mejor asi.  
Solo pensaba en irme a casa de mis padres para que nadie sepa sobre esto.

-¿Estas bien Serena?-Ami regreso a verme.

-¿Como quieres que este Ami, perdi al amor de mi vida por una aventura, no merezco su compasion, hice mal a quien mas amo, asi que si me dan de alta voy a irme lejos de aqui.

-¿Que les diras? ¿Que acabo todo entre tu y Seiya porque se engañaron?

-No se que les dire Ami, no tengo cabeza para eso, solo no quiero lastimarlo con mi presencia.

Seiya

Me fui en mi auto pensando porque no me di cuenta hasta ahora, fui un completo idiota al pensar que sus desprecios eran solo por nuestra lejania, cuando era que existia otro en su vida.

Por eso habia huido de mis caricias, debia estar burlandose de mi, pero quien seria ese miserable con quien se revolcaba.

Fui a un bar pidiendo el trago mas fuerte que tuvieran, una hermosa peliroja en frente me miro sonriente al igual lo hice yo al saber quien era.

-¿Kakyuu?

-¿Puedo sentarme un rato contigo?

-Disculpa, en este momento estoy trabajando aqui de medio tiempo.

-Por favor, no me dejes solo, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Desde la preparatoria, has cambiado demasiado, aunque estas muy guapo como siempre.

-Digo lo mismo de ti, pareces otra.

-Si quieres esperame una hora, terminare mi turno y podremos charlar de lo que quieras.

-Si, hay tanto que quiero que sepas.-Sonrei

Kakyuu mi vieja amiga, una chica con buenas intenciones que me ofrecio su amistad incondicional en la preparatoria, se marcho para estudiar musica en el extranjero, cosa que yo no hice sino aqui, todo lo deje despues por decisión de mi padre Artemis, ahora que habia cumplido sus deseos contemplaba la posibilidad de hablar con Yaten sobre nuestro proyecto.

Hotaru aparecio repentinamente delante de mi en cuanto me disponía a llamar a mi hermano, este no me contestaba.

-¿Que diablos haces aqui? ¿Acaso me sigues?

-No, solo quise despejar mi mente y te vi aqui tan solo, quise saludarte, no te ves nada bien ¿Paso algo con tu esposa?

-¿Todavia lo preguntas? -Dije enojado.

-No me digas que ya la descubriste con su amante.

-No, ella me lo dijo y que ya sabia de lo nuestro, asi que ya no me puedes chantajear y puedo largarme cuando quiera.

-Vamos a tener un hijo.

-Me importa un bledo, jamás me amarraras a ti con eso, me largare muy lejos de todo asi que dejame en paz.

Sali de alli mas enfurecido que antes, pero con la certeza de estar tranquilo de que la puse en su lugar.

Kakyuu como pudo me alcanzo al verme salir, habia finalizado su turno y me encontró aun en el estacionamiento lleno de rabia.

-Seiya.

-Hola de nuevo, ya es mejor que me vaya.

-No puedes irte asi, estas ebrio y no puedes conducir asi.

-Ahora no me importa nada.

Trate de levantarme pero cai en sus brazos brotando lagrimas de dolor.

-¿Que paso contigo Seiya? Tu no eras asi.

-Solo me enamore de una chica muy hermosa con la cual me case y tengo una hermosa niña aun es una bebe, todo era perfecto hasta que me traiciono con otro.

-Entonces no te ama.

-Claro que me ama, pero yo la engañe igual con esa mujer que me viste discutir hace un rato, pero fue inconsciente pero la engañe, ella no debia actuar asi.

-Tranquilo, debes aclarar las cosas con ella, enfrentar esos temores, habla con ella con sinceridad, no dejes las cosas asi, todo tiene solución Seiya.

-Pero no quiero verla Kakyuu.

-Es un poco doloroso pero el amor puede con todo si se ama de verdad, sean sinceros los dos.

Quizas Kakyuu tenia razon, debo ser honesto con Serena y enfrentarla contandole todo lo que paso, fui un cobarde al huir sin explicación.

Serena

Al día siguiente desperte despues de la anestesia que Ami me habia puesto por el dolor de gran parte de la noche, lo vi frente a la ventana mirando hacia afuera.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-Dijo sin mirarme.

-Creo que si-Hable con un poco de sueño.

-Bien, entonces supongo que podemos hablar tranquilamente.-Se acerco hacia la orilla de la cama sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

Suspire mirandolo igual-Seiya, creo que nuestra repentina lejania se debia a que tu no estabas en casa, llegabas tarde y apenas me saludabas, creo que tu error fue aceptar ese puesto de presidente con Hotaru Tomoe.-Dije muy seria.

-Lo reconozco Serena, pero esa noche sabias muy bien que iba a verte, cuando sali de la oficina ella fingio estar enferma desmayandose, solo la auxilie llevandola a su casa donde se veia muy bien, pero no se que paso para que amaneciera con ella, no recuerdo que paso.

-¿Entonces te drogo?-Lo mire lleno de dolor en su mirada.

-No lo se Serena, pero te puedo asegurar que jamás lo haria porque te amo Serena y deseo que me perdones por dejarte sola.

Verlo desesperado con ojos llorosos que me hicieron sentirme peor de lo que ya estaba, en sus ojos decia la verdad, yo soy la mala en esto.

-Esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras aceptado ese puesto, seguiriamos felices y no te hubiera engañado, algo me decia que seria malo, pero no hice caso.

-¿Te acostaste con el?-Se acercó tocando mi mano lesionada.

Cerre mis ojos ante aquella pregunta y asenti mi cabeza brotando lagrimas.

-Aquella noche me emborrache y llena de ira, vi a ese hombre y desquite mi dolor con el, al igual que hace unas semanas atras, esperaba que me lo dijeras pero jamas paso.-Quite mi mirada de el.

-Dime siendo sincera, ¿Lo amas?-Beso mi mano.

-Seiya...-Sufria de no saber que responder.

-Solo respondeme Serena-Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor que notaba.

-No lo se Seiya, solo el me mostro un cariño que tu no me has dado en todo este tiempo, pero todo se volvio mas confuso cuando estuvimos juntos en mi cumpleaños.-Me angustiaba ser tan directa.

-¿Que quieres decir?-Dijo muy serio que me sentia arrepentida.

-Cuando me besabas y me hiciste el amor, no eras tu, sino el en mis pensamientos.-Las lagrimas de dolor brotaban mas de mi.

Se dio vuelta soltandome, no queria verme, era obvio que le dolia y era por mi maldita culpa.

Luego suspiro sin verme volviendo a la ventana, no lo vi pero senti que lloraba lleno de dolor por lo que hice.

-Es evidente que los dos nos hemos hecho daño y sera dificil olvidarlo.

-Hagas lo que hagas lo aceptare Seiya, no te reclamare nada, soy la mas culpable aqui.

-Lo mejor es que nos separemos por un tiempo Serena, si no te molesta me llevare a Chibi chibi conmigo a casa de mis padres.

-Seiya...

Dije su nombre con un dolor horrible en mi corazón, pero me lo merecía por tonta.

-Te puedes quedar con Luna en casa en lo que te recuperes, quiero pensar bien las cosas.

Me dio un beso en la frente sonriendo como si nada, parecia calmado y se fue.

Dias despues sali del hospital y fue grande mi sorpresa al verlo esperandome en su auto, me ayudo a subir, no pregunte nada del porque estab allí, pero tenia el presentimiento que me lo diría en casa.

Al llegar notamos que Diamante estaba en frente de nosotros.

Me tomo de los hombros abrazandome sin soltarme, note que estaba muy celoso de esto, solo baje mi mirada sin decir nada, me llevo a la cama para descansar y se acerco a la ventana observandolo.

-¿Porque esta aqui?-Dijo sin mirarme.

-No lo se Seiya, me dijeron que el me llevo al hospital cuando me accidente, debe estar preocupado.

-¿Que hacias con el ese dia?-Se acerco mirandome.

-Solo, le pedi que no me llamara ni me buscara mas, estaba dispuesta a contartelo todo como lo hice y lo hago ahora, siendo muy sincera Seiya, no quiero perderte, no quiero que ella te tenga por eso.

Seiya

Sentia el miedo en su cuerpo, nunca la vi tan asustada como en ese momento, pero verlo en frente me carcomia de celos malditos que jamas llegue a sentir antes.

-Solo te dare una oportunidad Serena, porque también te falle.

-Seiya...

-No quiero hablar mas de esto, nos iremos lejos de aqui para comenzar de cero y seguir con nuestra vida, nuestra historia.

-Lo que quieras, es lo mejor con tal de que te alejes de ella, no quiero perderte.

Le di un beso y me fui a bañar pensando en que no debia reprocharle mas, mi error ir a ese lugar con Hotaru, ahora un consecuencia estaba por llegar,no se como se lo diria, la note tan sincera que esto podria hacer que todo se acabara, tengo que hayar la manera de que lo sepa sin lastimarnos mas.

Volvi y estaba durmiendo junto a Chibi Chibi, le bese su mano sin despertarla y fui a cambiarme.

Serena

Seiya regreso viendome jugar con nuestra hija, traia consigo una charola con comida, era la priemera vez en meses que lo hacia y mas después de lo que paso, nuestros corazones merecian una oportunidad, nuestra hija disfrutaba el que los dos estuviéramos juntos, mientras Seiya me daba de comer por mi mano fracturada, chibi chibi lo imitaba, reiamos aliviando el dolor.

Tiempo despues

Me cuido por dias a pesar de que dijo que se iria no lo hizo, cambio de parecer aquel dia al ver a Diamante, era evidente que no queria perderme ni yo a el.

Era tanta su cercania que no regreso a la Corporación Tomoe, nisiquiera aviso que renunciaria, eso me lleno de mas esperanza y alegria.

Era lindo como me daba de comer en lo que se curaba mi mano derecha, asi como dia y noche la pasabamos juntos con nuestra niña, hasta que retome la movilidad en poco tiempo gracias a sus cuidados.

Una mañana sono su telefono mientras dormiamos, ambos nos levantamos muy molestos.

-¿Que quieres ahora?-Por lo que note era esa mujer.

Seiya

Maldita mujer, cuando seria el dia que me libraria de ella.

-Solo quiero que vengas de inmediato Seiya Kou, aun eres el presidente, llevas semanas sin aparecer y puedo tomar acciones legales por tu incumplimiento.-Hotaru.

-Estas demente.

-Solo haste presente, necesito finiquitar el puesto para otra persona, mi nuevo socio.

-Bien, ire cuando se me de la gana.-Colgue muy molesto.

Regrese viendo a Serena muy profunda sin darse cuenta de que su telefono vibraba, era ese hombre llamando, sali al jardin contestando sin decirle nada.

-Hola mi reina.-Dijo confiando.

-Disculpa, esa mujer a la que llamas asi es mi esposa y te exijo la respetes.-Me llene de celos.

-Supongo que lo sabes todo.

-Si, me lo dijo en el hospital y no voy a dejarte el camino libre con ella por nada, nos iremos en unos dias y no volveras a verla.

-Vamos a ver si es tan cierto lo que dices Seiya Kou, solo quiero a Serena para mi, la amo y no la lastimaria como tu lo hiciste.

Corte la llamada muy enfadado, el estaba dispuesto a arrebatarmela y no se lo permitiría.

Volvi a la habitación viendo a Serena en el balcón muy angustiada.

-¿Oiste todo?

-Si, por favor perdóname Seiya- Se dejo caer al suelo lleno de lagrimas.

-Quedamos en que no hablaríamos mas de esto, eres mi esposa y eso no cambiara jamas.-Me agache a abrazarla consolandola.

-Si, soy tu esposa Seiya, tuya y de nadie mas por siempre.

La bese con tanta pasion, la lleve a la cama quitandole aquella pijama de seda mientras besaba su cuello escuchando su gemir llena de placer, acaricio mi pecho, se acerco a mi intimidad quitando la estorbosa toalla acariciandome, estaba deseoso de hacerla mía y mas despues de ese momento, no queria soltarme de ella, abri sus piernas notando como estaba, la acariciaba que gemia estrepitosamente de placer, al igual yo de solo sentir sus manos, no lo soporte y me acerque besando su cuello exitandonos cada vez mas con el rose de los dos, la embestia mas y mas.

Serena

No podia de lo alocada que estaba con el, llena de sudor, hacia mucho que Seiya no me tomaba de esta manera tan salvaje, claro que era la primera vez que lo hacia lleno de celos, me embestia mientras me cargaba y esto me dejo sin mente llevandome a la gloria, el era otro, pero todo el tiempo mi amado Seiya en mi mente.

-Serena mi bombón ¿Me amas?

Abri mis ojos mirándolo jadeando, lo bese apasionante dandole a entender que si, continuo con sus movimientos exitantes que me extremcia de placer, apretaba las sabanas y el mis senos, eso me enloquecia aun mas que mordia mis labios mientras me besaba mi cuello.

Grite de placer junto con el cuando llegamos al climax abrazados jadeantes y sudorosos dejándose venir dentro de mi, sonrei de placer, no pense en el por nada, Seiya lo hizo posible.

Seiya

La mire y la bese, estaba satisfecha esta vez, me senti tan bien asi, que no quise separarnos tan rapido, continue besandola para que no olvidara que la amaba.

Luego tomamos juntos una ducha en la que repetimos todo nuevamente entre gemidos de placer hasta llegar la hora de la cena.

Por suerte chibi chibi estuvo dormida en la recamara de al lado.

N/A

Bueno hasta aqui un capitulo mas, no se emocionen que ya viene lo triste.

No me maten jeje. 


	9. capitulo 9

Hotaru llamo a Diamante informandole de su decisión de hacerlo socio del corporativo Tomoe, pero este no le hablaba.

-¿Sabes que Seiya se ira de Tokio pronto?

-Si, me lo dijo hace unos dias cuando me contesto del telefono de ella.

-Diamante querido debemos hacer lo posible para que se separen.

-¿Y que planeas? ¿Todos tus intentos han sido en vano y esta mas que unidos.

-Pues aun tengo un As bajo la manga querido, solo ven mañana al corporativo y sabrás todo, te aseguro que me agradeceras.

Diamante sintio la necesidad de ir a verla, pero no sabia donde si la sombra de Seiya estaba con ella sienpre, tal vez podria en un solo lugar.

En ese momento recibio una llamada.

Serena

-No fuiste a la oficina como ella te lo pidio-Dije mientras cenabamos juntos.

-No quiero saber mas de eso, mañana entregare el cargo a esa mujer ¿Podrias ir a verme?-Dijo con una mirada picara, sabia a que se referia.

-Quizas, pero debo ir a organizar las cosas en el consultorio, desde mi accidente no he llamado a Setsuna,seguro me necesitan.-Sonrei algo sonrojada.

-Puedo esperarte todo el dia que necesites, pero ve.

-Bien pero Seiya, no quiero que desconfies de mi si de repente el aparece que es lo mas probable y no quiero malos entendidos.-Dije algo avergonzada.

-Prometeme que si es asi me lo diras, no nos guardaremos ningún secreto entre nosotros-Se acerco a mi besando mi mano.

-Prometo Seiya, no habra nada que nos vuelva a separar.-Sonrei

Seiya.

Fue tan sincera que no fui capaz de mencionarle acerca del embarazo de Hotaru, ahora era yo el que no estaba siendo honesto.

Serena

Fui a mi oficina al dia siguiente, salude a Setsuna quien me recibio muy alegre de verme mejor.

Me dijo que me esperaban, pense que se trataba de mis pacientes con mas problemas que siempre me buscaban muy temprano sin avisarme, cuando me dispuse a ir me lleve la sorpresa que era el.

-Diamante-Me escondi de el, Setsuna se sorprendio de mi comportamiento.

-¿Quien es el Serena?-Me dijo al verme palida.

-Es que, es alguien a quien no puedo ver, hace poco tuve problemas con Seiya.-Trataba de controlarme.

-Creo que deberias hablar con el, ha venido varias veces, siempre me dice que necesita hablar contigo.

Si Setsuna supiera lo difícil que es para mi enfrentarme a el, con solo verlo mi corazon latia a mil por hora, pero era cierto, debia tomar valor, me tranquilize y fui hasta el como si nada, al verme se levantó de inmediato, evite a toda costa que tuviera algun contacto conmigo haciendolo pasar adentro, le ofreci sentarse mientras yo como tonta disimulaba organizar algunos documentos y objetos que Setsuna habia dejado en el escritorio.

-¿Como has estado?-Dije nerviosa sin mirarlo.

-Bien gracias por dejarme verte, pense que me correrias como la última vez.-Dijo y recorde que lo habia cacheteado fuerte.

-Solo estoy de descanso en cuanto llegue mi primer paciente en una hora, jamas imagine que me buscarias aqui y menos despues de lo último.

-Sabes que no puedo olvidar tan facil lo que sucedió entre los dos.

-Diamante por favor- Trate de calmarme, pero era evidente que aun mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus palabras.

-Tranquila lo entiendo Serena, ya pronto me ire lejos, recibi una buena noticia, tengo una oferta de trabajo en otro pais por mi familia.

¿Se va? Deje de limpiar todo mirandolo, fue como si mi corazón se paralizara en un segundo, no queria sentir eso, pero me era imposible, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

Me acerque a abrazarlo en cuanto vi que se iba, algo que me sorprendi de mi misma, notando que estaba llorando como el, senti sus brazos rodeando mi cintura.

-Espero de verdad que te vaya bien y que seas feliz Diamante-Hable con tristeza.

Dejo de abrazarme para verme ala cara, no queria verlo, pero me tomo del menton delicadamente con sus manos limpiando mis lagrimas.

-Siempre seras algo importante para mi Serena, espero que seas feliz con el, recuerda que te amo.

Sorpresivamente me beso apasionadamente que correspodi a sus besos, no queria que se fuera, no asi.

-Lo nuestro fue algo magico, en eso no te voy a mentir Diamante, me duele que te vayas y me duele lastimar a Seiya a quien amo tanto que eso jamas podra cambiar ahora que estamos bien de nuevo.

El continuo besandome sin poder detenerme, no lo podia evitar.

-Solo espero que nunca te falle, porque yo estare esperandote siempre.

Me besaba mi cuello queriendo algo mas.

-Perdoname Diamante-Cerre mis ojos sintiendo sus caricias y lo detuve final me detuve.

-Sera mejor que te vayas o sera mas dificil para mi.

Diamante me beso una última vez para alejarse dejándome libre, me sentia triste, mi corazón estaba partido en dos nuevamente.

-Es lo mejor para los dos Diamante-Me di la vuelta ocultando mis lagrimas.

-Si cambias de opinion te espero ese dia en el aeropuerto Serena.-Se oia muy dolido en su voz

-Eso no pasara Diamante.-Mis lagrimas y mi voz sonaban firmes.

No quise voltear hasta que se fue cerrando la puerta y me deje caer al suelo, las lágrimas salian sin control, ¿Porque me dolia tanto?

Diamante contesto su teléfono.

-Dime que tienes buenas noticias cariño.-Hotaru hablo sensual.

-No Hotaru, Serena no dejara a Seiya jamas, ya solucionaron sus problemas.-Diamante hablo con ago de lagrimas.

-!Maldita sea¡-Grito queriendo arrancarse la cabeza

-Lo intente Hotaru, la seduje como me pediste pero es evidente que lo ama como para perdonarle esto.

-Tienes que ayudarme mas, quieras o no, me debes muchas cosas Diamante Black y sabes a que me refiero.

-No me amenazas con tus juegos baratos.

-Tu tampoco cariño, te enamoraste de ella y si no me ayudas, pagara los platos rotos.

Diamante estaba ente la espada y la pared, ella sabia sus secretos como el los suyos y eso no era nada bueno, debía llevarla con cuidado, sabia lo peligroso que era lidiar con la Dama 9.

Serena

Al medio dia Seiya me llamo, dije que ya saldria para alla, sonrio muy feliz de que volvieramos a estar en ese lugar tan lujoso.

Cuando llegue estaba solo en su oficina, me esperaba muy feliz, lo bese sentandome en sus piernas, pero notaba que algo me pasaba.

-Seiya, Diamante fue a verme en la oficina.

-Sabia que lo haria cuando te llamo.

-Te aseguro que todo acabo, se ira lejos en unos dias, al igual que nosotros para seguir lo nuestro como antes mi estrella.

Me beso comenzando a seducirme de una manera que el solo me volvia loca, tuve miedo de que nos vieran, pero era algo exitante volver a estar asi con el alli.

Pasaron dias en que lo visitaba de esa manera, pues la señorita Tomoe no aparecia con su distinguido nuevo socio, por eso me llamaba para vernos alli.

-Mi amor, ¿Que harás ahora que salgas de aqui?-Hable mientras me besaba.

-He hablado con Yaten del proyecto.

-¿El proyecto musical que rechasaste y por el cual no te habla?

-Si, ¿No crees que fui un tonto por no aceptarlo?

-Fuiste presionado, tuvimos dias dificiles por las deudas de nuestra casa, pero ahora se que seras un excelente compositor.

Seiya

No le habia contado que no solo seria el compositor, sino la voz lider del grupo, al saberlo se emociono, oimos la puerta arreglado nuestros trajes viendo entrar a la loca Tomoe, tuvo una mirada de enojo disimulado en cuanto nos vio juntos.

-Nunca espere ver de nuevo a esta mujer aqui, despues de lo que te hizo-Hablo esa desgraciada.

-¿Podrias ahorarte tus comentarios y seguir con lo importante? Llevo dias esperandola-Dije enojado tomando la mano de Serena.

-Claro, solo dire que eres un tonto- Hablo burlandose mientras entro a la sala de juntas tomando posesion del que aun era mi puesto.

-Solo callate ¿quieres?-Serena hablo enfadada.

-Tranquila Tsukino, no tengas rencores porque te saque de aqui estando embarazada, bien que te sirvio buscando a otro.

Queria irse a golpearla pero la retuve controlandome igual tomando nuestros puestos sin decir nada, solo queria provocarla.

-Solo vine a que conozcan a mi nuevo socio encargado en lo que la junta decide todo.

Cuando lo llamo vi que era el mismisimo Diamante Black en persona, vi a Serena algo tensa y angustiada, Hotaru tenia cara de satisfacción, ¿Que tramaba?

Serena

Quise levantarme e irme de ese lugar, pero esta mujer no me lo permitio, Seiya me hizo regresar a su lado.

-Por favor siéntense, estan mas que en confianza los tres, no es por nada pero la prensa estaria mas que feliz de saber sobre este triangulo amoroso.

No podía creer que estuviera en una trampa de esta detestable mujer, mucho menos que el estuviera aqui a mi lado mirandome junto a Seiya, queria desaparecer en cuanto senti sus miradas de odio en ambos.

-¿No vas a golpearlo Seiya? Quisiera ver si puedes matarlo cariño, no siempre te quitan a tu esposa.-Dijo desde su puesto esperando accion.

-Señorita Tomoe, creo que esto solo nos incumbe a los tres y usted no es nadie.-Seiya hablo muy serio ante mis nervios.

Hotaru se reia-Pero si solo los reuni para que se conocieran, pero estan mas que en familia por ella, dime Diamante, ¿Dejaras de luchar asi de facil por ella? -Se acerco a el con risa.

-Eso ya esta mas que claro, nada es mas fuerte de lo que siente ella por usted señor Kou, me lo dejo claro y por algo es su esposa y se alejo de mi.

Seiya solo me miro, era evidente que no me dejaría, solo lo miraba con desprecio.

Hotaru continuaba hablando y burlándose como tonta hasta que Seiya al verme llorar recordandole todo lo que nos había sucedido grito dejandola callada y paralizada.

-Veo que ya lo sabias todo Serena, seguro no sabes del bebe que el y yo esperamos-Dio su estocada final con risa.

Cuando esto lo sentí como una burla mas.

-Callate por favor-Seiya grito

Diamante estaba igual de asombrado que yo.

-¿Acaso Seiya no te dijo ese detallito? Lo celebramos hace poco de nuevo en esta oficina cuando lo supo, mas cuando vio que lo engañabas con Diamante.

Vi a Seiya pero este no me miraba, entonces supe que era verdad lo que decía, mi corazón se quebró y me fui de alli muy dolida.

Seiya

Hui en cuanto cruzo la puerta, Hotaru habia pasado el límite de mi paciencia mas con esa otra mentira, a como diera lugar debia encontrarla.

-Ahora si fue muy divertido-Se sento en la oficina de presidencia bebiendo whisky

Diamante miro muy serio a la mujer, jamas espero algo asi.

-No me veas asi cariño, actuaste como un tarado enamorandote de ella.-Se acerco seduciendolo.

-Ambos sabemos que no pasó nada entre ustedes.

-Pero ellos no lo saben ni lo sabran jamas, este bebe me traerá tanta felicidad con Seiya como lo he deseado.

-Olvidate que estare aqui para ver esto, me largo lejos y no seguire con esto, mi familia me necesita y es algo bueno que me merezco.

-Solo asegúrate de llevarte a Serena contigo y dejarme libre con Seiya o no me temblara la mano para matarla como lo hice con mi padre-Se acerco a su oido.

-Eres tan miserable, sabes que cualquiera incluyendome puede ser el padre de tu hijo, eres una cualquiera y yo un estupido al creer en tus mentiras-La tomo fuertemente.

Hotaru lo golpeo en el labio soltandose y este se fue, se quedo riendo al saber que todo estaba saliendo como siempre quiso.

N/A

Espero les guste y no me maten jajaja


	10. capitulo 10

Seiya

La busque por todos lados, pero parecia que no queria ser encontrada, fui a buscarla en lugares en los que los dos estuvimos juntos en nuestros descansos del trabajo, llegue a la que fue nuestro lugar, nuestra playa, alli estaba llorando.

-Bombon...»Dije mientras me acercaba.

Pero no me hizo ni el menor gesto, no queria verme y eso me estaba doliendo.

-Por favor perdóname por no decirte nada de esto, tuve miedo a tu reacción » Me arrodille frente a ella viéndola llorar.

-Seiya, fui muy sincera contigo en todo momento, tu no pudiste siquiera decirme sobre esto, no sabes como me siento, tendras un hijo con esa » Tenia la voz quebrantada del dolor.

-Bombón...» No soporte verla asi, quise abrazarla pero me rechazo.

-No me llames asi, esto es muy doloroso » Lloraba

-Fui un imbecil por irme con ella esa noche, se que soy el culpable de todo, pero te amo y lo sabes muy bien, te amo como amo a nuestra hija » Grite lleno de dolor.

-Mas que todo por ella me duele, su padre le dara un hermano con una muje despreciable como esa » Me miro dolida.

-¿Que quieres que haga? Yo te perdone lo que hiciste Serena, me engañaste siendo teniendo conciencia de lo que hacias y ahora ¿no eres capaz de perdoname sabiendo que no fui conciente de lo que paso? » La tome de los hombros mirandola desesperado.

-Si te perdone, pero ¿Que hubiera sucedido si fuera yo la que esperara un hijo de Diamante? Dime » Solo la abraze frustrado.

-No sabria que haría. »Dije sin soltarla.

-Tendras que hacerte cargo de ese bebe. »Trataba de soltarse de mi, no lo permitia.

-Estas loca si piensas que respondere por ese niño, no entiendes que ella solo desea separarnos, tiene demasiado poder. » Hable muy molesto.

-Pero eres el padre de ese niño, aparte de que ella dijo que estuviste con ella despues de saber lo que hice. » Finalmente se solto mirandome molesta.

-¿Le crees? Sabes muy bien que no te deje sola desde tu accidente, solo fui a beber un trago y volvi aqui.

-No te creo nada » Grito.

Me dejo en silencio al sentir su grito de dolor, no quise lastimarla, realmente me sentia el peor de todos al causarnos esto.

-Supongo que me merezco todo esto por haberte fallado, lo mejor sera desaparecer de tu vida, tal y como lo pensabas hacer. » Se levanto alejandose de mi sin decir mas.

-Serena por favor »Trate de alcanzarla.

-No me sigas que no quiero verte mas, te odio Seiya Kou » Grito muy fuerte.

Cruzo la avenida, la segui hasta que un auto se detuvo frente a ella, era Diamante Black.

-Serena, mi reina ¿Estas bien? » lo oi hablarle.

No dijo nada y solo se fue a sus brazos, cosa que ese hombre me miro abrazandola mas a el, solo me aleje frustrado.

Lloraba mojando la ropa de Diamante, tenia miedo, asi que le pedi que nos fueramos, no queria verlo mas, subimos al auto y yo solo pensaba.

¿Porque no fue sincero conmigo? ¿Porque me oculto todo?

Hubiera entendido si me lo hubiera dicho como yo se lo confese, fue un completo cobarde.

No podia con mi dolor, nisiquiera sabia a donde iba con Diamante en su auto, cuando lo note estabamos en mi casa.

-¿Porque estamos aqui? Seiya puede llegar en cualquier momento, ademas no quiero estar aqui » Dije angustiada.

-Solo ve por tus cosas, te iras a mi departamento » Me tomo su mano besandola.

-Creo que estas apresurando las cosas Diamante, me quiero ir lejos pero no contigo, necesito ir a Kioto con mis padres » Solte mi mano de el algo enfadada.

-Seguro estas molesta porque soy socio de Hotaru ¿Verdad? -Suspiro.

-Eso es lo que menos me esperaba, que la conocieras. » En verdad me sentia llena de ira, asi que no lo mire.

-Te aseguro que apenas hice ese escandalo le dije que desistiera de la idea de unirnos como socios. »Me tomo con sus manos mi mejilla.

-Esa mujer, destruyo mi matrimonio » Comenze a sollozar sin querer verlo.

Diamante se sentia culpable por esto, solo la abrazo calmando su dolor, evitaria que aquella mujer le causara mas heridas, la cuidaria para que no sufriera mas.

-Ya no llores mi reina, sabes que cuentas conmigo en lo que necesites.

Fui por mis cosas adentro, Luna estaba con Chibi chibi, asi que le pedi que se fuera a su casa y me fui con pequeña.

Diamante me llevo a Kioto con mis padres, como se lo pedi, le agradecí pidiendole tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, me recalco que me comprendia sea cual fuera mi decision.

Baje del auto con mi pequeña sin decirle mas, me senti sola con el corazón lastimado apenas se fue, mi pequeña dormia en mis brazos, pero a pesar de todo llegue a casa de mis padres.

Mamá abrió la puerta sorprendida de verme sola.

-Serena hija » Se acerco tomando en sus brazos a Chibi Chibi.

-Mamá » No oculte mis lagrimas ante ella.

Hotaru intentaba llamar a Seiya, pero este al ver la llamada se enojaba más, apago el celular, asi que la distingida señorita Tomoe se contuvo de gritar y patalear marchandose de su casa a su lugar predilecto por las noches en compañia de sus amigos.

Llegue a casa buscandola, pero solo encontre una casa vacia, se habia ido con nuestra hija, era algo que me daba mas rabia, mi propia hija con su amante, no lo podia permitir, asi que sali de alli rumbo a Kioto a ver a mis padres.

Serena

Despues de acostar a mi pequeña en mi habitación fui a ver a mamá, quien me sirvió una taza de te para calmarme.

-¿Papá aun no llega?

-Estara fuera de la ciudad por unos días, no te preocupes.

-No quisiera que se entere de esto, por favor mamá.

-Es una lastima que tu y Seiya se hayan hecho eso, Hotaru Tomoe es una mujer muy cruel y descarada.

-Si, se obsesiono desde que lo conocio, cuando me vio la primera vez me miro con odio y no le importo en nada que estuviera casado conmigo.

-¿Y se lo dejaras asi de facil a ella?

-En este momento no se que hacer, no tengo cabeza para eso mamá, por eso vine a verte, el no

sabe donde estoy ahora.

-¿Piensas pedirle el divorcio entonces? O ¿no temes que el te lo pida?

-Que haga lo que quiera Mamá, pero eso si, no le dejaria ver jamas a Chibi Chibi.

No mentia en decirle esto a mi madre, jamas permitiria que Hotaru se acercara a mi hija.

Fui a casa de mis padres, encontré a Yaten y Taiki en la sala, por sus caras no me esperaban, no deje que me hablaran pues queria ver a mi madre Setsuna, necesitaba de su ayuda.

-¿Seiya que haces aqui? »Se sorprendio de verme entrar a su estudio.

-Mamá » La abraze con angustia.

\- ¿Has estado bebiendo? » Me ayudo a sentarme en el sofa del estudio, notando mi olor.

-Solo un poco, últimamente he tenido problemas con Serena » Me recoste sintiendo mas calma al estar acostado, pero eso no me quitaba la rabia de que mi hija estaba con el.

-¿Que clase de problemas? »Artemis mi padre aparecio.

-Simplemente le fue infiel a Seiya con otro papá » Hablo el mal humorado de mi hermano Yaten apareciendo.

-Yaten no seas tan imprudente »Taiki trato de callarlo.

-Solo digo la verdad, hace unos dias vimos a Serena muy acaramelada con su amante y parece ser que a este tonto le valio lo que paso porque la perdono.

Solo queria que ese gruñon se callara de la impaciencia que tenia.

-Yo también la engañe, asi que no le reprochen nada, voy a mi habitación, por favor dejenme solo.

Me fui dejando atónitos a los demas, Setsuna mi madre fue un poco despues a llevarme un poco de la cena, ya que no quise reunirme con ellos, mamá siempre hayaba la forma de tranquilizarme.

-¿Podriamos hablar de lo que paso?

-Todo fue por recibir el maldito cargo de presidente del corporativo Tomoe, descuide a Serena cuando nacio nuestra hija, la heredera de ese lugar me tendio una trampa que le hizo saber a Serena desde un principio y en vez de reclamarme se quedo callada, al igual que yo.

-¿Entonces se acosto contigo?

-Asi es mamá, esa fue su trampa, me drogo seguramente porque no me acuerdo de nada.

-¿Pero hablaron al respecto antes?

-Lo intente Mamá, pero todo lo vine a saber cuando se accidento, la escuche hablando con Ami y no me lo nego.

-Todo evidencia que es una trampa hijo.

-Ambos lo tomamos asi, por eso habiamos decido empezar de cero, nos mudariamos de la ciudad para aca cuando renunciara ayer, pero por tonto no le fui sincero al ocultarle el embarazo de Hotaru.

-¿Esa mujer esta embarazada? » Mamá casi se cae del impacto.

Su grito fue evidente escuchándose en toda la casa, cosa que hizo que papá se acercara a la habitación.

-Esa mujer le dio el golpe contándole y llevando a ese hombre con la excusa de trabajo, no sabes como me dolió verla para irse después con Diamante Black, llevándose a mi hija con el.

-Déjame decirte que los dos son un par de tontos- Mi padre entro muy serio.

-Papá, ¿Oíste todo? - Estaba mas asustado.

-Algo así hijo, no se como no la enfrentaste en el momento que sucedieron las cosas, ella también merecía reclamarte, pero no, los dos se callaron sus penas como si nada y aquí están las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Tuve oportunidad papá, pero no quise perderla - Suspire frustrado.

-Pero la perdiste y seguro querrá alejarse de ti para siempre

-Pues por mi parte no la dejare jamas el divorcio, mucho menos si se va con el, peleare por mi hija.

Mis padres notaron lo enojado que estaba, en verdad no podían creer que después de ser feliz con la chica mas cariñosa y amorosa que había conocido, ahora la viera como una enemiga, se que hice mal, pero ella me lastimo igual.

Días después

Seiya estaba preparando todo para el inicio de la grabación del disco con sus hermanos, recibió unos mensaje en el que aparecían fotos de Serena con Diamante en casa de sus suegros, se veía muy contenta con el.

Esto le saco nuevamente la ira que tenia, ahora entendía porque no la encontraba, seguro su madre le estaba chantajeado todo esto.

¿Pero quien era el que le enviaba todo esto? La mismísima Hotaru contrato a una persona que seguía diariamente a Diamante para saber todos sus movimientos, no quería que nada le saliera mal.

Serena

Una tarde calurosa fui con mi pequeña al parque, compramos un delicioso helado de los que le gustaban a ella, aunque se ensuciaba lo disfrutaba mucho, era una locura lo mucho que le gustaba, era algo bueno que no se diera cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba con sus padres, cada que me preguntaba por el, solo le decía que estaba muy ocupado.

Diamante apareció de sorpresa aquel día, Chibi chibi estaba jugando en los columpios mientras la observaba, no me atrevía a mirar a ese hombre a la cara.

-¿Todo bien?- Me pregunto.

-Si, por suerte mi padre no esta, así que me siento bien porque seguro estaría enojado conmigo.-Hable sin atreverme a mirarlo aun.-Supongo que te iras en algunas horas.

-Si, tu aun no cambias de opinión.-Dijo tomándome la mano.

-La verdad es que no quiero irme, si hago lo que dices, es probable que Seiya no me deje ir con Chibi chibi, seguro me la quitaría. - Me solté de su mano.

-Solo deseo ayudarte nada mas.

-Me has ayudado mucho, no quiero exponerme mas a esto, a pesar de lo que hice y el dolor que el me causo, es un buen padre y no quiero alejarla de el, seria injusto.-Me levante de allí mirando a Chibi chibi divertida.

Diamante me abrazo fuertemente, sentí su dolor que me dolía en parte, era tan fuerte que no podía soportarlo, me miro a la cara y los dos nos besamos, no se porque lo hice, pero lo disfrute como antes correspondiendole, sentí algo de alivio en mi corazón.

-Así que aun sigues viéndolo.

Abrí mis ojos alejándome de Diamante, era Seiya delante de mi lleno de ira, trate de explicarle las cosas pero solo se fue contra Diamante golpeándolo, quise detenerlo pero no pude sola, tuve que pedir ayuda.

-Eres un maldito miserable, me quitaste a mi esposa.-Seiya intentaba zafarse.

-¿Como me encontraste?-Hable nerviosa de lo que pasaba.

-No importa como, solo lo supe y quise venir a verlo con mis propios ojos.

-Reconoce que ella no te ama ya, que ahora es solo mía.-Diamante quería provocarlo mas.

-Basta lo dos- Grite

-¿Como puedes traer a nuestra hija con este tipo? ¿Acaso quieres que le llame papá? sabes que pareces una cualquiera.

Oírlo decir esto me dolió en el corazón, mas que cualquier otra cosa, lo abofetee tan fuerte que incluso me dolió a mi.

-Lo que haga con mi vida ya no es tu asunto, me iré para siempre de tu vida.

Me acerque a Diamante notando sus golpes, no quería verlo mas después de ese insulto me sentí muy mal, Diamante me abrazo diciendo que todo estaba bien con el, no pude evitar abrazarlo mas fuerte mientras mis lagrimas brotaban ante mi dolor.

Seiya se soltó de los que lo aprisionaban y se fue buscando a nuestra hija, vi como la abrazo para cargarla y mirarme.

-Ni creas que volverás a ver a nuestra hija, esto era lo que debí hacer desde un principio cuando supe todo.

Una angustia dentro de mi se apodero, quise alcanzarlo pero no pude, subió a su auto marchándose a toda velocidad.

Simplemente me deje caer en el suelo llena de dolor, se que Seiya estaba actuando por rabia.


	11. Capítulo 11

Seiya

Fui a casa para dejar a Chibi chibi con mis padres, estaba decidido a irme ese dia junto a Yaten y Taiki a Estados Unidos para comenzar todo lo referente a nuestro grupo.

-¿Que pasa contigo Seiya? ¿Porque vienes como loco? Y con nuestra nieta.- Papá llego a mi habitación en cuanto llegue.

-Pasa que fui de tonto a buscar a Serena y la encuentro muy acaramelada con su amante.-Dije esto en cuanto saque mi maleta para empacar mis cosas.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que viste?

-Muy seguro papá, hoy me largo de este lugar para que ella viva su romántico amorio con ese tipo.

-Deja esa actitud infantil y ve a verla.

-¿Para que Papá? Para que me lo diga en la cara que ama a ese sujeto, me quedo muy claro todo.

-¿Que haras con Chibi chibi?

-Me ire con ella, no le permitire que la vea.

Papá suspiro muy dolido al saber que la que menos deberia sufrir era mi hija, pero si asi lo quiso ella no la detendre.

En ese mismo momento recibi una llamada de Yaten avisandome que Kakyuu había aceptado ir con nosotros, era algo bueno despues de todo.

Serena

Cuando llegue a casa encontré a Mamá esperándome afuera muy sorprendida de verme con Diamante.

-Mamá...-Note en su mirada un enojo rotundo de verme con el.

-Te espero adentro hija.-Entro a casa, sabia muy bien lo que me esperaba

-¿Que vas a hacer?-Diamante me tomo la mano tratando de besarme.

-Creo que es mejor que esto sea nuestra despedida Diamante.-Me solté de el dándome vuelta.

-Se que esto es en parte mi culpa, por atreverme a venir aquí a verte, pero entiende que no he podido olvidarte.-Se acerco a mi abrazándome, trate de alejarme pero el me retuvo.

-Por la cara de mi madre se que se dio cuenta que fue contigo que engañe a Seiya, por eso es mejor que dejemos esto, no quiero perder a mi hija.

-No puedes volver con el después de como te trato, vamonos juntos, sabes que te amo y puedo hacerte muy feliz.-Me susurro.

-No insistas con eso, no puedo abandonarla, eso seria muy cruel de mi parte, ademas hace tiempo te dije que no puedo amarte, no es lo que siento por ti.

-¿Entonces que es? tus besos me demuestran lo contrario.- Me dio la vuelta mirándome tomándome de los hombros.

-Solo me siento confundida, pero amo a Seiya a pesar de lo que hice, así que es mejor que te vayas.- Me solté de el y entre a la casa llena de mucho dolor.

-¿Ese es el hombre por el que piensas dejar a Seiya?

-No voy a dejarlo Mamá, es el quien insiste en verme.

-Imagino que lo has visto todos estos dias, no puedo creer que estes actuando asi.

-Te juro que le he dicho que no vuelva a verme, pero es muy insistente, puedo asegurarte que no he vuelto a estar con el como piensas, mucho menos ahora que Seiya se llevo a mi hija.

-¿Te vio con el?

-Si, llego justo en el momento en que el me beso, se enojo y lo golpeo lleno de ira.

-¿No le explicaste lo que sucedió?

-Trate de hacerlo pero me insulto muy feo que le di una cachetada.

-Ay hija es evidente que los dos se estan haciendo un daño muy terrible y lo peor de todo es que estan usando a mi nieta en esto y creo que esto la afectara mas a ella por sus problemas.

-¿Que quieres que haga mamá? Me dejo claro que no me quiere ver mas y tampoco a mi hija.

-Tienes que luchar por arreglar tus cosas con Seiya, o ¿Acaso ya no lo amas?

-Claro que lo amo mamá, pero no puedo soportar el hecho de que tendrá un hijo con esa mujer, eso es lo que me duele.

Era cierto que en este momento yo era la menos afectada, pero de todos modos me dolia no tener a mi hija a mi lado.

Hotaru estaba mas que dichosa de haber logrado uno de sus planes, no paraba de disfrutar su victoria con sus adicciones, bailando llena de alcohol en su cuerpo y mucho mejor con la compañía de sus pretendientes de esas noches, tanto que una de ellas la llevo directo al hospital por sobredosis, lograron estabilizarla haciendo lavado de estomago,

-¿Donde estoy?- Dijo al despertar y ver que estaba inyectada con suero.

-En el hospital Señorita Tomoe, se descompenso por sobredosis de drogas.-Se acerco a verla aun confundida.

-¿Eres Darien Chiba el esposo de Rini Kimura ?-Dijo con algo de ira al recordar que lo había visto todo en los periodicos.

-Así es, ¿como me conoces? - Darien se impresiono.

\- Solía ser amiga de Rini hasta que tu apareciste, me dijo que se casaría y dejo de verme, seguro debes conocerme, soy la dueña del corporativo Tomoe.-Dijo con algo de desaire.

-Si quieres le digo que vaya a verte, no tengo problemas si es tu amiga.-Darien actuaba muy amable con ella.

Prefirio guardarse sus comentarios ya que tenia muy malos recuerdos con Rini, asi que ignoro la estupida amabilidad de Chiba.

-Eso no es importante ahora, mejor dígame como esta mi bebe.-Se acaricio su vientre.

-No entiendo de que esta hablando.

-Mi bebe Doctor Chiba, estoy esperando un bebe, quiero saber como esta.

Darien salio de ese lugar por un momento a revisar el historial, hasta que finalmente regreso a ella con la información.

-¿Le paso algo a mi bebe?

-Pues espero y no lo tome a mal señorita Tomoe, pero usted no esta embarazada.

-¿Que estas queriendo decir? Si yo misma vine a hacerme unos exámenes de rutina y me dieron ese resultado.

-Pues parece ser que le mintieron confundiendo las muestras y le dieron ese resultado, pero no esta embarazada, ademas no podrás tener hijos jamas debido a una enfermedad muy grave que usted tiene desde que era pequeña.

-Usted no puede estar hablando enserio, no estoy enferma de nada.

arrojo lo que tenia a su alcance llena de ira y rabia golpeando a aquel chico.

-Tranquilícese señorita Tomoe.

-No, le exijo que deje el historial medico tal y como esta, no borre para nada de mi embarazo o soy capaz de destruir su carrera.

-No puedo hacer eso señorita.

-Si lo haces te dare todo el dinero que usted desee, seguro le hará bien darle un lindo regalo a su esposa, mi mejor amiga y puede que hayan mas.

Darien vio como esta se le desnudo frente a ella.- Puedo darte mas de lo que tu esposa te podría dar en mil vidas.

El peli azabache puso resistencia pero esta comenzó a acariciarle el miembro que lo éxito en segundos y se dejo llevar por la pasión de las caricias de esta mujer, la beso hasta que la hizo suya en unos momentos dejándolo extasiado, Hotaru estaba mas que complacida con esto, ya que era una experta con los hombres al manipularlos.

Darien se vistio rapidamente destruyendo aquel ultimo reporte de ese dia dejandola marcharse sin olvidar decirle su numero y donde podrian verse de nuevo.

Haruka Tenoh la esperaba afuera para llevarla a casa despues de que ella misma la habia llamado mintiendole.

-¿Esta todo bien señorita Tomoe?-Dijo abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Si, gracias por haber venido por mi, ¿Supiste algo de Kou?-Dijo en cuanto entro.

-No se nada de el desde que se vieron con su socio, creo que deberia para con esto de que no deje la compañia.

-Esa es la cuestio Tenoh que ya la dejo, pero creo que sera lo mejor, a nadie le gustaba que un desconocido tomara las riendas, organizare una junta extraordinaria para que se elija el nuevo presidente que si quieran, ahora por favor llevame a casa, me siento muy cansada.

-Por supuesto que si señorita Tomoe.

Haruka sabia muy a la perfeccion lo que pasaba por la mente de su jefa, todo lo que habia hecho en el pasado y lo que posiblemente estaba por hacer, cosa que la heredera de todo un imperio ignoraba, la peli violeta solo pensaba en que su padre le oculto cosas sobre su extraña enfermedad.

Aun asi Haruka debia mantenerse al margen para no ser detectada, porque podria ser descubierta por ella.

-Sea como sea, pero Seiya no puede volver a estar en los brazos de esa mujer.-Susurro para si misma.

En cuanto llego a casa, fue a su habitacion, hablo a Diamante, este le conto todo lo sucedido con Serena en Kioto a parte de verse a escondidas de sus padres.

-Si que eres rapido cariño, que bueno que estas haciendo tu deber.

-Solo no quiero presionarla con esto, ella es la que decidira que hacer ahora que Seiya se porto muy grosero con ella, ademas no vas a seguir manipulando.

-Porque quiero y puedo mi amor, te tengo siempre que deseo, sabes que no puedes recriminarme ni desobedecerme o corro a decirle todo lo que se de ti, lo asesino que eres.

-Ya no soy tu titere, por el bien de todos no vuelvas a llamarme.

Diamante colgo y esta se burlo sabiendo que este hombre no se alejaría tan facil con sus trucos.

-Siempre regresas a mi Diamante, jamas fallas.

Salio de su habitación para ir a completar nuevamente su plan, algo muy cruel.

Serena

Regrese a Tokio despues de que hable con mi madre, estaba decidida a volver a verlo con todo lo que me aconsejo mi madre, fui directo a mi consultorio en donde vi a Setsuna, seguro me esperaba con una mirada de odio, era obvio pues es la madre de Seiya, ella me acepto a la primera vez, ayudandome con todo lo de la Universidad, ya que era una excelente psiquiatra y pude comenzar mi experiencia con ella, ya que me incluyo en sus proyectos no por ser esposa de su hijo, sino por ser una persona dedicada a mi trabajo.

Es cierto que cuando Seiya se fue a Londres por decisión de su padre sufri demasiado su ausencia de un año Artemis Kou queria que su hijo fuera un experto en finanzas y aunque el queria la música lo obedecio, ella siempre me mantenia informada de todo, aconsejandome en todo lo que me pasaba.

Volviendo a mi presente debia enfrentar a Setsuna que seguro ya sabia todo.

Fui directo a mi oficina y ella me siguió con la excusa de llevarme un documento que puso en el escritorio, pero era una hoja en blanco.

Como supuse estaba seria, asi que le ofreci sentarse.

-No creo que tenga que decir nada ante tu cara se que ya sabes lo que ocurrio hace unas horas.-La mire fijamente pero llena de miedo.

-Asi es, Seiya me conto todo estando en Kioto todos estos dias desde su pelea, tanto Artemis cómo yo estamos pasmados con lo que ambos hicieron, ademas que supe hace unos minutos que Artemis llamo para decirme que Seiya te encontro con el, debido a eso te quitó a mi nieta, ¿Que dices de eso?

Senti esto como un verdadero regaño de una madre, asi consideraba a Setsuna, esperaba algo asi.

-Setuna, tu mas que nadie sabes que lo amo como no creo poder amar a nadie.

-Claro que lo se, pero actuas como una niña chiquita con berrinche porque la mujer que les tendio una trampa para separarlos va supuestamente a tener un hijo.

-Si lo hay Setsuna, ¿Porque cree que no es asi?

-No creo que Seiya te haya engañado, se cuanto te ama porque lo conozco y se que en su mirada hay una gran decepción con lo que hiciste, no entiendo como no lo enfrentaste desde el inicio.

-Por miedo a perderlo, por tonta y por que no se que me paso con ese hombre, lo que mas me duele es que la que sufre es nuestra niña.-Me di la vuelta viendo la foto en donde estabamos los tres.

-Ambos estan logrando eso al ser culpables y mas tu Serena.

-¿Que puedo hacer Setsuna?-La volvi a ver llena de lagrimas.

-Habla con el, aprovechando que estas aqui, ve al estudio de grabación donde esta, se que no quiere que te separes de el como creo que tu igual.-Me tomo de la mano

-Claro que no Setsuna, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ese bebe de Tomoe.

-¿Acaso tu amor por el no es mas grande que ese supuesto desliz?o ¿Piensas botar todo por la borda por una criatura engendrada por los tragos?

-No - Me limpie mis lagrimas y la mire - ¿Me ayudaras con esto?

Saco su telefono marcandole.

-Espera ¿que haces?-La detuve tratando de quitarle su celular.-¿Crees que quiera verme despues de lo que sucedio?

Pero ella isistio volviendo a marcar-¿Porque crees que no?

Me ignoro en cuanto este contesto.

-Hola cariño, estoy en la ciudad, crees que sea posible que nos veamos para charlar de algo importante.

-Claro Mamá, te espero en la productora, esta cerca de tu oficina.

-¿Estas con Chibi chibi?

-No, la deje en casa con Papá, creo que tengo mucho que hacer con mis hermanos y se aburrira.

-Claro, entonces nos vemos en media hora.

Colgo el teléfono tomandome de las manos- Ahora ve por el y arreglen de una buena vez sus mal entendidos.

-¿Crees que es buena idea?-Dije entre nerviosa y asustada.

-Si no aprovechas esto, perderas la oportunidad que tienen de volver a ser felices, vete ya.

Setsuna me queria como una hija que nunca tuvo, al igual que Ami y Mina, desde que me conocio me considero parte de su familia ya que solo tuvo hijos varones.

-Eres como mi segunda madre Setsuna -La abrace.

-Yo te quiero igual, ahora no llores y ve a buscarlo, asi se oponga recapacitara, lo conozco.

Volvi a abrazarla y me fui, justo en ese momento vi entrando una llamada de Diamante, pero la ignore, no queria perder esto asi que lo apague.

Seiya

Me senté a esperar en el salon de juntas a mamá, cuando recibi un mensaje de Hotaru que me dejo muy angustioso, estaba con mi hija en el parque de Kioto.

Marque a su celular cuando la escuche entrar.

-¿Donde esta mi hija?- Me acerque muy furioso.

-Tranquilo, solo la lleve a pasear, queria conocer a la tierna pequeña.- Trato de besarme.-Su abuelo no se ha dado cuenta que no esta en casa.

-¿La tienes escondida?

-Asi es y para que te la devuelva debes dejar para siempre a Serena y quedarte conmigo.

-Estas mal de la cabeza, no voy a caer en tus chantajes.

Marque a mi padre, quien me aviso angunstiado que su hija no aparecia y entonces mire a Hotaru muy feliz.

-Escucha papá, no te preocupes, ella esta bien, ya se donde esta, no vemos en un rato.

Colgue mirandola mientras esta se me acerco.-¿Que diablos quieres?

-Que vuelvas a hacerme el amor tan salvajemente como aquel dia-Me susurro.

Era una maniatica loca desesperada de deseos sexuales, ¿Porque exclusivamente tenia que caer yo en sus redes?

-¿Sabes algo? Puedo mandar a hacerle daño a tu esposa y eso es algo que no creo que quieras.

-Maldita miserable, estas sacando tus verdaderas garras.-La atrape contra la pared queriendo ahorcar a la mujer que por años tuve que aguantar sus ordenes.

-Cuidado que estoy embarazada cariño, no querras lastimarlo.

Comenzó a acariciarme el cuello y a besarme para despues bajar a mi intimidad, la detuve en cuanto hizo esto, era una maldita miserable que te sacaba tus instintos de forma salvaje pero los evitaba.

-No te resitas o puedo llamar en este momento para matarlas a las dos.

Cuando dijo esto la bese sin ganas pero salvajemente tocando su cuerpo oyendola desesperada de pasion.

Serena

Finalmente habia llegado, estaba ansiosa, pero jamas me imagine ver a Seiya con esa mujer en sus brazos tocandola y besándose, Hotaru me vio muy deseosa.

-Cariño, mira quien esta aqui- Hablo Hotaru casi sin aire.

Seiya se detuvo mirandola aterrado, se solto de Hotaru.

-No pense que viniera a verte tu flamante esposita, es mejor asi para que se de cuenta de lo que pasa entre los dos.-Dijo arreglandose.

Salio como la descarada que es.

-¿Que haces aqui?-Dijo arreglandose la camisa.

-Tu madre me pidio que considerara verte para arreglar lo nuesto y veo que fue un error.

-Asi es, viniste en el peor momento, estaba disfrutando del cuerpo de otra mujer asi como tu lo hiciste con el señor Black.

Dijo esto y me hizo querer lastimarlo de nuevo pero me contuve.

-Ahora entiendo lo que sentiste cuando te revolcaste con el, es tan exitante sentir lo prohibido.

No podia mas con esto, me dolia en el alma escuchar a Seiya, solo me fui y esta vez no me seguia, solo quise llorar en cuanto subi a mi auto y me marche muy lejos.

Seiya

Esto fue lo peor que pude hacer, me dolia en el alma tratarla asi, pero no podia ante la amenaza de Hotaru Tomoe sobre las dos, mi vida estaba hecha pedazos.

Aquella tipa me llamo muy contenta de saber que habia cumplido mi parte, asi que le exigi que hiciera la suya.

Asi en un par de minutos papá me llamo para informarme que ya habia aparecido debajo de sus juegos en el jardin de la casa.

Serena

Me detuve en mitad de camino a Kioto pues no podia mas que llorar, mis ojos estaban ardiendome de dolor, encendi el telefono viendo varias llamadas de Diamante, asi que le marque.

-¿Hola? mi reina ¿Estas bien? -Dijo ante mi silencio.

-¿Ya estas a punto de irte?-Sali del auto.

-En unas tres horas, aunque creo que sea un poco mas ya que hay un poco de nubosidad ¿Porque?

-¿Crees que es tarde para decirte que me ire contigo?-Dije arrojandome al suelo de la playa.

-¿Que sucedio?- Diamante se noto angustiado.

-Es dificil de explicar ahora, ¿Crees que puedas esperarme en lo que recogo mis cosas?

-Claro cariño, de aquí no me voy sin ti.

Colgue el teléfono mirando al cielo llena de lagrimas gritando llena de ira que todo era un karma por mi estupides.

N/A

Seguro me mataran, espero que no, mañana actualizo otro de mis fics.


	12. Capítulo 12

Seiya

Se que hice mal en mentirle a Serena de esta manera con mi supuesto amorio con Hotaru, pero en verdad actue como un idiota, solo por querer porteger a lo que mas amo en la vida, ¿como explicarle que fue por esto y no porque dejara de amarla?

Fui a la que seguia siendo nuestra casa despues de estar una noche bebiendo, no tenia mas a donde ir, ya que mis padres seguro ya estaban enterados del asunto.

Subi a nuestra habitacion esperanzado de que ella estuviera alli, tambien, pero no fue asi, encendi la luz encontre solo la soledad del lugar.

Me acerque a la cama encontrandome una nota con la sortija de matrimonio, era mas que obvio que habia estado aqui horas atras, lei la nota y no podia creer lo que me habia escrito.

"Seiya, esto que te escribo sera lo ultimo que hare, decidiste que todo terminara para siempre, me duele en verdad que haya sido asi, pero no te preocupes, dejare que seas libre para que continues tu vida, la misma que yo destroze por idiota y que ahora merezco sufrir por eso.

Solo espero que sepas que no dare mi brazo a torcer en que quieras pedirme el divorcio legalmente, hable con tus padres y estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo que no te permitiran que esa mujer que tanto daño nos causo quiera acercarse a nuestra hija.

Solo queria decirte que te dejo la sortija de nuestro compromiso que alguna vez nos hizo felices, me ire lejos de Japón con Diamante y tal vez rehaga mi vida con el."

No se como sali de ese lugar subiendo a mi auto apenas recorde que habia dicho que el saldria del pais en unos dias, no se si ya era tarde pero queria intentar alcanzarla y pedirle que no se fuera. Encendi el auto y pise el acelerador para llegar lo mas rapido al aeropuerto.

Serena

Apenas estuve alli me fui a la sala de espera que Diamante me habia indicado en cuanto lo volvi a llamar, aun tenia dolor en mi pecho por hacer esto, habia llorado por casi tres horas en la que fue nuestra casa, mis ojos estaban aun hinchados de tanta lagrima, me senti mal de no poder llevarme a mi hija, pero con que estuviera a cargo de mis padres y de sus abuelos paternos me calmaba un poco en saber que no les permitiran a esa mujer siquiera acercarse a mi niña.

No fui capaz de despedirme de ella, seguro lloraria o peor aun me econtraria con Seiya, solo llame a Setsuna avisandole sobre mi decision, ya era muy tarde para retractarme de lo que habia pasado, caminaba por los largos pasillos que me conducian a donde estaba Diamante sin dejar de pensar en los hermosos momentos que habia vivido con el hombre que mas amaba, creo que nos a enamorarnos tan rapido, no se si eso ocasiono todo esto que nos lastimo tanto a los dos, pense tambien que Diamante ha estado alli en lo mas dificil de mi relacion, me ha demostrado que es posible volver a amar, aunque aun es muy probable que de saber si esto es amor, he tomado la decision de darle la oportunidad de sentirme amada por el.

Respire resignada a segir mi camino cuando de repente escuche mi nombre a lo lejos, sabia que era el, asi que decidi hacer caso omiso a su llamado.

Seiya

Baje del auto lo mas rapido que pude buscandola en las salas que eran inmensas y mucho menos sabia donde estaria, estaba muy asustado de solo saber que quiza la pederia marchandose con el.

Ya un poco fatigado y cansado me sente en una de las bancas calmandome y asimilando de que ya era muy tarde, cerre mis ojos respirando hondo, cuando los abri la vi frente a mi pasando con su maleta apresurada, seguro ya se le hacia tarde o me estaba evitando cuando grite su nombre.

-Dejame en paz, vive tu vida feliz con Hotaru, como yo lo sere con Diamante-Hablo mientras caminaba sin verme.

Me estaba quebrando el corazón con lo que decia, no se como saque y grite con fuerzas.

-¿Acaso no te importa ya nuestra hija?

Se detuvo en cuanto le dije eso, la vi llena de lagrimas y una tristeza inminente.

-¿Crees que no me importa?-Las lágrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas.

-Por lo visto asi es, de lo contrari te quedarias a luchar por ella y lo nuestro.-Me acerque pero ella se alejo.

-¿Lo nuestro? Eso acabo Seiya, no hay marcha atras, asi que no luchare mas por nada, nuestra hija lo entendera algun dia, sabra que por nuestros errores nos separamos y que hayamos a alguien nuevo a quien amar.

-¿Entonces si lo amas?-La tome sin su consentimiento con fuerza hacia mi.

-Claro que lo amo, no tengo dudas de eso, asi que no te preocupes, dejare que tus padres decidan el destino de mi hija, como te dije en esa carta.-

Intento alejarse pero no se lo permiti-Jamas te dejare libre legalmente, cometes un grave error.

-Ni pienses que yo hare eso, para que corras a esa mujer, sere tu esposa hasta que muera-Serena me miro con enfado soltandose de mi.

Serena

Tomo mi mano entregandome el anillo de matrimonio que le había dejado.

-Solo recuerdalo muy bien lo que dices, cuidalo muchisimo.

Me beso lleno de ira y pasion, enloquecido que por un momento me hizo dudar correspondiendo, momentos depues recorde sus malas actitudes hacia mi y le mordi su labio alejandolo de mi en cuan se quejó, corri lo mas lejos que pude llegando a la sala donde estaba Diamante alegre de verme, me acerque rápidamente y lo bese desesperada, sin importar que Seiya me viera con el, seguro desistiria de armarme una escena de celos que ya no me haria cambiar de idea.

Seiya.

Pude ver como lo besaba, en mi sentia como se rompia mi corazon en pedazos al ver que mi ultima esperanza se destruia delante mis ojos.

Me quede viendo como un idiota paralizado como entraban al avion que los llevaria lejos de mi, nuestro amor se acabaria en cuanto despegara, era la peor manera que puede acabar algo tan hermoso que inició hacia cinco años atras que por tontos lo destruimos.

-Te perdi para siempre Serena-Mis lágrimas aumentaron mas cuando fui a preguntar a donde iria aquel avion.

Pero fue imposible que me dijeran aquella informacion ya que era un avion privado de la familia Black.

-Te perdi- Me repeti a mi mismo de nuevo.

Ahora solo quedaba el dolor de su partida, no se como continuaria con mi vida despues de ella, solo me recoste en el gran ventanal en el que vi como ese avion despego instantes despues llevandose al que fuera el amor de mi vida.

N/A

Muchas querran matarme.

Bueno hasta aqui mi actualizacion, estaba pensando si crear un nuevo libro con una segunda y tercera temporada, o prefieren que continue en este libro. ¿Que opinan?


	13. Capítulo 13

Serena

Aborde el avion junto a Diamante evitando mirar hacia atras para no verlo destrozado que fingiria estar, no se si esto era bueno pero queria irme lo mas lejos de Japon para quizas no volver en un largo tiempo.

Al ingresar al pasillo para tomar nuestros puestos, me fije que esto no era un avion comercial sino uno privado, solo estabamos sus azafatas y los pilotos.

-¿Estas bien mi reina?-Dijo en cuanto nos empezamos a mover para salir a la pista de despegue, me ofrecio una copa.

-Gracias, pero sabes que no bebo.-Tenia una un poco de tristeza en mi alma.

-vamos mi reina, no me dejes bebiendo este delicioso vino, es uno de los mejores de este mundo.-No tuve mas opcion que recibirle.

-¿Porque no me dijiste que eras una persona adinerada-Dije algo enfadada en mi mirada.

-No lo soy mi reina, esto pertenece a mi hermana, mis padres me dejaron un poco de lo mucho que le dejaron a ella, solo tengo unas cuantas empresas en el exterior y es por eso que decidi regresar a encargarme de ellas, me enviaron este avion por parte de las empresas Black porque soy su familia.

-¿Tienes una hermana?-Dije dandome cuenta que no lo conocia muy bien, pense que estaria solo en este mundo.

-Si mi reina, ella ahora no puede estar a cargo de sus negocios y las finanzas, por eso no acepte lo que Hotaru me ofrecio, mas despues de lo que te hizo.

Bebi un poco del vino evitando sentirme enojada sobre lo ultimo que dijo, se sentia dulce y tentador que despues de solo un sorbo me senti mas calmada, despues de unos segundos empezaba a reir sin razon, no estaba acostumbrada a beber y menos este delicioso vino que se notaba que estaba un poco fuerte.

-¿Te gusto?-Me pregunto en cuanto noto que lo habia bebido a tiro.

-Si, solo que me siento algo rara, no se si sea la combinacion de este vino y la altura del avion.

-Aparte que no bebes mi amor, sera mejor que te lleve a la habitacion donde podras descansar.

-¿Una cama, es enserio?-Estaba totalmente salida de mis cavales, tanto asi que me solte del cinturon sintiendome mareada cayendo en los brazos de Diamante, esto me hizo soltar una carcajada mirandolo a la cara, era en verdad muy guapo.

Lo bese como nunca lo habia hecho con el, queria que me hiera suya totalmente, me cargo en sus brazos llevandome a aquella hermosa habitacion digna de un rey, me recosto en la cama y no deje que se fuera.

-Hazme tuya Diamante.-Lo abraze sin que se fuera.

-Estas borracha mi reina.

Me acerque a su boca saboreando de nuevo sus dulces labios,

-Por favor, hazme olvidarlo por completo de mi ser, quiero ser solo tuya.

Comenze a soltar mi blusa, al igual que lo hice con su camisa, me beso recostandome en la cama sobre mi besandome todo el cuerpo sintiendo un delicioso placer que me hacia gemir por querer tenerlo dentro de mi, sus besos, su aroma, eran un hechizo en mi piel, cada caricia era electrizante y yo solo no podia dejar de gemir, me miro para despues besarme, me acariciaba mi intimidad con sus manos, estaba realmente humeda y exitada, solo queria que ya me hiciera suya, nunca lo habia deseado tanto como en este momento.

El se dio cuenta de esto pero antes de eso me comenzo a introducir sus dedos en mi intimidad al tiempo su lengua en mi boca, me hizo estallar de placer.

-Creo que ya lo deseas ¿Verdad mi reina?- Me susurro al oido y acaricie deseosa su miembro exitandose mas.

-Hazme lo que quieras, solo quiero ser tuya mi amor, estoy ansiosa por serlo, ya no aguanto mas-Dije con algo de dificultad para respirar.

Me acoste en frente de el abriendo mis piernas mostrandole lo deseosa y humeda que estaba, me miro muy deseoso dispuesto a complacerme, se introdujo poco a poco su erecto miembro que mi hizo soltar un delicioso gemido realmente exitante, tapo mi boca con sus besos evitando que siguiera gritando y el avion entero se diera cuenta, dentro de mi queria seguir haciendolo, estaba a punto de explotar ante sus fuertes embestidas, todas y cada una de ella llena de un placer inexplicable.

Un tiempo despues senti una turbulencia que me desperto dandome cuenta que estaba profunda en mi silla del avion, note que no tenia señales de haber estado con Diamante, como esos pequeños rasguños que me daba en mis brazos.

¿Habia sido un simple sueño? uno en el que estaba llena de ira y coraje ante mi frustrado matrimonio con Seiya, note que Diamante habia despertado.

-Hola mi reina, al fin despiertas -Me tomo la mano.

-¿Diamante, hace un rato no estabamos en su habitacion?-dije con algo de sonrojo.

-Claro que no mi reina, en cuanto te dije eso me besaste y caiste profunda tu silla y decidi dejarte dormir porque en verdad estabas borracha.

-¿Entonces no tuvimos sexo?-Me puse aun mas roja.

-No, eres otra en cuanto te embriagas mi reina, no volvere a darte bebidas alcoholicas.

-Con razon me duele la cabeza.-Toque mi frente con lo adolorida que estaba, enserio era la primera vez que estaba avergonzada ante el.

Fuimos a la cocina donde me dio un calmante.-Pronto llegaremos, dormiste todo el viaje.

-¿Escuche en medio de mi ebriedad que era paris?-Bebi.

-Asi es, alli nos esta esperando Zafiro, mi hermano menor.-Bebio su taza de cafe.

-¿Y tu hermana?- Bebi mas agua algo nerviosa aun por mi sueño, no me atrevia a verlo.

-Como te dije, ella no estara alli, pero desearia que la conocieras-Suspiro.

Cuando dijo esto, note que algo extraño le paso al mencionarla, no entendia esa actitud en el, siempre era algo alegre y apasionadamente coqueto, no lo comprendia, sin embargo me acerque a el tomando su mano.

-Gracias por dejarme venir contigo, en verdad necesitaba un cambio.

-Lo que tu quieras mi reina, te ayudare a calmar tu dolor y te dare lo mejor de mi.

Tomo mi mejilla con sus dulces y suaves manos, cerre mis ojos dejando que mis sentidos se colapsaran ante el.

-Diamante...-Dije en medio de sus caricias mirandolo, sus ojos eran hermosos y seductores al igual que su pelo blanco.

-Quiero darme una oportunidad contigo, saber que es lo que siento, solo te pido un poco de tiempo, para decidirme y estar contigo no solo para tener sexo.

-Toma el tiempo que quieras mi reina, me encargare de protegerte y que nada ni nadie te lastimen.-Me abrazo con algi de miedo que pude notar en ese repentino gesto. ¿Protegerme?¿De que? no entendia nada, aun asi me sentia bien en sus brazos, -Te amo Serena.

Era algo que se sentia verdadero, lo bese de manera especial dejandome llevar por mis deseos, mientras me besaba todo mi cuello desesperado pero apasionado, aun asi no permiti que pasaramos mas alla de besos y caricias, por primera vez en mi vida no queria mas que eso, a pesar de ese extraño sueño lujurioso, algo me lo impedia.

-Perdoname, dijiste que todo con calma, pero es que te anhelo desde la ultima vez, estoy loco por ti mi reina, te amo.

Solo segui besandolo, en verdad estaba cautivada por el nectar de sus besos y caricias.

-Disculpeme señor Black.-Nos interrumpio una de las azafatas totalmente roja al verno-Deben regresar a sus puestos, estamos a punto de aterrizar.

Diamante le agradecio con algo de rubor en las mejillas, me comenze a reir ante esta verguenza.

-Te vez hermosa riendo asi mi reina.-Me dio un tierno beso.

-Yo jamas te vi asi, como hoy.-Solte una risa peor.

-Me hubiera gustado seguir y hacerte mia aqui en las alturas, es una de mis fantasias.-Susurro dejandome totalmente roja y nerviosa.

-Mejor regresemos o se enojaran-Disimule muy bien mis nervios recordando de nuevo ese sueño con el.

Finalmente habiamos llegado a el lugar que seria mi nueva vida, al lado de Diamante me sentia algo nerviosa y angustiada por mi separacion con Chibi Chibi, creo que sentia mis miedos, me tomo mi mano diciendome que todo estaria bien.

En efecto, Diamante se sentia agustiado y sabia que todo era su culpa como de Hotaru, nunca quiso que Serena se fuera con el de esta forma, mas sabiendo que ella amaba a Seiya, aunque el la amara demasiado para el, solo era cuestion de tiempo para que ella lo aceptara como su nueva pareja, aunque viendola sufrir no sabria si esto llegaria a suceder tan pronto, no queria que pasara lo mismo que con su hermana por culpa de esa cruel mujer, por eso la protegeria.

Kakyuu llevo a Seiya a casa de sus padres, estaba realmente ebrio despues que la obligo a ir con el a embriagarse.

Artemis y Setsuna quienes estaban preocupados la vieron llegar en sus brazos, se veia realmente mal con lo que sucedio con Serena, Artemis llamo a Taiki y Yaten quienes lo llevaron a su habitacion, Setsuna se quedo en la sala con Kakyyu.

-Querida Kakyuu, que gusto volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo señora Kou.

-Dime, ¿Donde has estado en todo este tiempo?

-Me fui de viaje antes de culminar la secundaria.

-Fue muy triste no volver a verte, pero creo que has regresado de culminar tu sueño de infancia, ¿verdad?

-Si, a pesar de los obstaculos, pude lograrlo, es mas, Seiya me conto sobre su proyecto y me animaron a estar en el, le aseguro que todo sera un exito.

-No lo creo Kakyuu.-Artemis siempre aparecia asustando a los demas.

-Se que no te gustan las locuras de nuestro hijo, pero hace tiempo que te cumplio tu capricho, ahora deja que cumpla en suyo.-Setsuna era astuta al hablarle.

-No me refiero a eso mi amor, nuestra nieta es aun pequeña y en cuanto se de cuenta que su mamá no esta sufrira muhco, me siento muy molesto con los dos, su brutalidad fue grande en ellos, ahora resulta que esta con esa tipa.-Artemis se sento algo frustrado.-Creo que era mejor que se esperaran un tiempo mas antes de casarse y vivir juntos, no hubieran cometido esos terribles errores, ademas creo que en parte fue mi culpa presionarlo a ser parte de ese corporativo Tomoe.

Kakyuu al oir estose paralizo ¿Entonces se trataba de ella? no habia duda que estaba involucrada, por suerte tenia un as bajo la manga, una persona de su lado.

-Querido, nada en la vida se sabe su destino, menos cuando pensariamos que una hermosa pareja como lo eran ellos dos...-Setsuna trataba de consolar a su marido-¿Donde lo encontraste Kakyuu?

-En el aeropuerto, estaba de casualidad esperando a una amiga, pero su vuelo esta retrazado por el clima, entonces saliendo lo vi, estaba hecho un desastre, se lamentaba diciendo que la habia perdido para siempre.

Recuerdo

-Seiya, - Se acerco viendo sus ojos inchados tanto llorar.

-Kakyuu.-La abrazo fuerte-No sabes como me duele haberla perdido.

-¿Estaba aqui?-Noto que era conocido para ella este lugar.

-Si, hace un rato partio su avion marchandose con ese infeliz.

-Te llevare a casa, no te vez bien, menos te dejare solo.

Se dejo llevar por ella ante su tristeza, pero le suplico que fueran a su lugar donde trabajaba.

-Alli bebio de manera desenfrenada que no pude controlarlo sino hasta que encontre a un amigo que me ayudo a traerlo aqui, les pido que no lo dejen solo, no sabemos como reaccionara ante todo esto señores Kou, dejen que su hijo este en todo el proyecto con sus hermanos, sera lo mejor para el.

-Cuenta con eso Kakyuu.-Artemis

Se despidio amablemente marchandose, afuera la esperaba aquella persona con la que comenzaria toda la investigacion del caso de su madre y la muerte de quien consideraba su padre, el doctor Souichi Tomoe.

-¿Como te fue?

-Bien...-Kakyuu suspiro pensativa y angustiada

-¿Solo me diras eso?

-Debemos apresurarnos todo lo que podamos o de lo contrario puede ocurrir de nuevo una tragedia.

-¿Hablas de lo que te hizo?

-Asi es, no permitire que mi hermanastra vuelva a cometer algo asi, mucho menos a una persona tan noble y buena como lo es Seiya.

El celular de la desconocida sono en cuanto la llevo a su casa.-Es Hotaru, debo ir por ella, debe estar perdida de la borrachara y drogada.

Despues de colgar se despidio -Avisame en cuanto este aqui ella por favor.

-¿No iras?

-Aun no es conveniente aparecerme, por favor avisame ¿quieres?


	14. Capítulo 14

En cuanto llegamos a la hermosa mansión de la familia Black, una de las empleadas de la casa nos ayudo con las maletas llevándonos adentro, todo era muy elegante y refinado, despues de esto fuimos a la mesa donde nos sirvieron un plato delicioso, luego de esto fuimos a la habitación, nada se comparaba con la elegancia de Diamante, pero habia algo que me dejaba inquieta, dormir con el a pesar de que sigo amando a Seiya, no queria algo asi, aunque me desconocia un poco por ser tan lujuriosa y mas con aquel sueño erotico.

-Te vez un poco tensa mi amor, ¿No quieres descansar?

-Claro, es solo que creo que hice mal en dejar a mi hija Amelia sola en Japón.

-¿Amelia, asi se llama tu hija?

-Asi es, le decimos de cariño Chibi Chibi, pero se llama Amelia por la abuela materna de Seiya.

-Es una linda niña, pero no creo que sea solo eso lo que te preocupa en este momento, supongo que es el que vas a dormir aqui.

-Diamante, yo...-Ya notaba que para el no podia ocultar nada.

-No te preocupes, no hare nada si tu no quieres, solo quiero cuidar tu sueño.-Nos sentamos juntos mientras me tomo el menton.

-No puedo olvidarlo asi, de la noche a la mañana, aun lo amo a pesar de lo que hizo, no puedo pensar que esta con ella.-Mis lagrimas no paraban de salir.

-¿Dices que te dejaria por Hotaru?-Diamante limpio mis lagrimas y se mostro un poco sorprendido.

-Me dijo que ahora que se habia acostado con ella comprendía el porque yo lo hice y que no queria verme jamas.

De nuevo me abrazo de manera sorpresiva confundida, ¿No se suponia que estaría feliz porque estoy con el?.

Me separe notando unas cuantas lagrimas en su cara.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Solo que no queria que pasara esto asi, pense que habias pensando y tomaste la decisión por ti de que me amabas, que por eso estabas aqui, ahora noto que solo quieres estar alejada de el aun amandolo.

-Claro que quiero estar lejos de él, también quiero intentar saber que es lo que siento por tí, quiero darme una oportunidad contigo, pero por eso puede olvidar que tengo una hija con el, ella no tiene la culpa de las malas decisiones que tomamos.-Dije abrazabdolo sin que se diera cuenta de mis lagrimas.

Me abrazo tranquilizandome, era lo que necesitaba ahora, alguien que me comprendiera mi dolor, que me cuidara como seguro el lo haria, a pesar de que solo era una aventura, no se si ya habia pasado de ser solo eso.

Seiya

Me levante de la cama algo confuso de porque estaba alli, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estuve con Kakyuu y que la lleve forzada a que me acomprañara a beber en su lugar de trabajo.

Saque mi celular y marque.

-Hola Seiya, ¿Estas bien?-Kakyuu contesto.

-Si, solo que no se que paso.-Respondi aun adolorido de mi resaca.

-Estabas muy ebrio con todo lo que bebiste despues de que te encontre en el aeropuerto por casualidad.

-Perdoname si te moleste con mis actitudes.-Tenia una verguenza enorme.

-Solo te dormiste y no hayaba la forma de sacarte de alli, tuve suerte de encontrar a una amiga y te lleve con tus padres.

-Deben estar enojados.-Puse mi mano en mi cara lleno de verguenza.

-Debes hablar con ellos con calma, sabran entenderte.

-Gracias kakyuu, por cierto ¿Haran ensayos hoy?

-Si, ya me acaban de confirmar que la proxima semana nos marcharemos a Estados unidos, seguro tus hermanos necesiten de ti ahora.

-Por favor diles que ire por la tarde o cuando me requieran, solo necesito calmar mi mente.

-Tratare, pero sabes como es Yaten con estas cosas.-Rio la peliroja.

Colgue y sali a la sala donde estaban mis padres y mi pequeña Amelia.

Ambos me miraron un poco raro y con enojo disimulado ante mi hiija, esta ultima salio al jardin de la casa sin que nadie lo pidiera, como si supiera que pasaria, pero aun es muy pequeña para entenderlo, seguro vio algo interesante.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas.-Mi padre hablo con esa voz tan autoritaria cuando estaba enfadado.

-Hijo, ¿como pudiste hacerle esto a Serena?-Mi madre replico.

-Ella se lo busco madre- Camine hacia la cocina por un poco de hielo para calmar mi dolor, no quise que me vieran, por dentro me dolia el alma mas que la resaca.

-Eso no es excusa para que te fueras a revolcar con esa mujer.-Papá me reprochaba y se que me dolia mas.

-Puedo hacer lo que me plazca papá, despues de todo ya todo se acabo entre ella y yo, se largo con ese sujeto, su amante.-Hable lleno de ira.

-Esta muy dolida como tu lo estuviste, ademas de que la mande a hablar contigo, ella se veia my afectada por lo de su pequeña y todo esto.-Setsuna.

-Pues que bueno que no fuiste tu sino ella la que me vio con Hotaru.-Mi madre al oirme decir esto me dio una fuerte cachetada.

-Eres un canalla, hablare para que nos den la patria potestad de tu hija, no permitiremos que esa mujer este cerca de mi nieta.

-¿Ella se los pidio?-Me enoje demasiado dentro de mi.

-Tu madre y yo lo pensamos muy bien, creo que estará mejor con nosotros.-Mi padre hablo.

-Hagan lo que quieran, dentro de unos dias me ire del pais para poder por fin lograr lo que tanto habia deseado desde que era un niño, esta vez papá no me lo vas a negar, ya te cumpli el capricho que me costo demasiadas cosas.

-Solo espero que esta vez sientas cabeza en lo que haces hijo, me di cuenta que fui un tonto al presionarte.

Era la primera vez que lo oia decir algo asi, mas si se trataba de culparse por mis errores como mi ruptura con Serena, sabia perfectamente que fui yo el único culpable.

-no tientes que culparte de eso papá, siempre quisiste lo mejor para mi, espero que en mi larga ausencia de Tokio cuiden de mi hija y que puedan verla los padres de Serena.

-Queremos lo mejor para nuestra nieta, eso incluye que aunque ustedes dos por sus tonterías se hayan separado, ella seguirá su vida normal como sin nada, la podrán ver cuando quiera.

Me despedí de los dos marchándome al jardín donde estaba Amelia, ella al verme me abrazo.

-¿Papi? ¿Ya te vas?-Me dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

-Si mi amorcito, espero te portes bien en cuanto vuelva.

-¿Mami vendrá por mi?-Escucharla preguntar por su madre me partió mas el alma.

-No mi amor, mami tuvo que salir de viaje por unos meses-Mentirle me hacia el peor padre del mundo.

Note en su mirada una tristeza que me desmorono el corazón, la abrazo fuerte pretiriendo que le diría a su madre cuanto la extraña.

Me levante pensando en lo difícil que seria buscarla ya que no se a donde se fue, de alguna manera tendría que explicarle a mi pequeña que jamas volveria y que solo me tendría a mi, un patan de padre cobarde y a sus abuelos.

Esto no lo podía siquiera mencionar a mis padres ni a nadie, esa mujer cumplia sus promesas y seguro volveria a cometer alguna locura contra ella.

No se si algun dia sepa toda la verdad de mi actuar y mucho menos si querrá perdonarme.


	15. Capítulo 15

Una hermosa joven de cabellos color rosa caminaba por las calles de Japón a su casa, su celular sonó dándose cuenta que era su esposo.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Ya vienes a casa? voy a prepararte tu platillo favorito.-Sonrio emocionada.

-Creo que no podre llegar a tiempo cariño, tendré una cirugía de emergencia.-Sonaba nervioso pero finjio muy bien.

-Darien, es nuestro único día libre de la semana, nunca habíamos fallado.-Suspiro frustrada.

-No te enojes mi amor, lo recuperaremos el fin de semana próximo, sabes que me gusta tu sazón mas que nadie mas.-Intento calmarla.

-Solo porque me halagas te perdonare esta vez, te amo. -Sonrio enviandole un beso.

Rini suspiro algo triste al colgar, entendía que esa era la vida de la persona que ella amaba, tenia un cargo muy importante en un hospital, así como ella seguro estaría con su carrera de abogada en cuanto terminara sus estudios.

-Menos mal solo faltan dos dias para el fin de semana, esto aguantara para ese dia-Miraba la bolsa.

Al cruzar la acera para llegar a la esquina de su casa, noto que un auto se puso en frente de ella, lo conocia a la perfeccion, estaba muy nerviosa al ver que ella bajaba del auto quitandose los lentes.

Quiso huir pero aquella chica la detuvo.

-Espera, solo quiero hablar contigo. Quisiera saber como has estado.-Tomo su mano fuerte.

-Estoy muy bien, deja que me vaya ahora, quiero volver a mi casa.

-Rini, quiero volver a tener tu amistad, sube al auto, por favor.

Hotaru aun la presionaba mas, la peli rosa al verla tensa decidio no negarse, sabia como era ella.

-Solo seran unas horas.

La llevo a la casa que hacia años no visitaba, le ofreció un poco de te en el jardín, pero ninguna se hablaba.

-No me digas que ya olvidaste lo mucho que te gustaba esta deliciosa bebida-Hotaru tomo su bebida disimulando dejar de verla.

-Eran tiempos y situaciones diferentes, he cambiando desde que deje de verte.-Rini hablo un poco seria.

-No comprendo que sucedio con nosotras, eramos las mejores amigas.-Hotaru se hizo la inocente.

-¿Te parece poco? Me sacaste de la casa en cuanto te conte que me habia enamorado de Darien y no entiendo si siempre me dijiste que te gustaba verme feliz.-Rini dejo su taza en la mesa, no comprendo porque me odias tanto.

-Porque se que no querias casarte con el, me dijiste que tenias varias dudas pero fuiste muy complaciente con tu padre.

-Eso solo fue al principio, cuando lo conoci me di cuenta que fue lo mejor que pude elegir.-Sonrio al recordar todo lo feliz que era con Darien.

-¿Entonces si lo amas?-Hotaru disimulo muy bien su rabia y celos.

-No te lo niego, lo amo como jamas imagine amar a alguien.-Rini hablaba ilusionada.

-¿Y que hay si le rompiste el corazon a otra persona con tu decision.?-Hotaru trataba de no llorar.

-¿Que? ¿Entonces tu estabas enamorada de mi?

Hotaru al ser descubierta se levanto de la mesa alejandose, pero ella la detuvo.

-Nunca te fijaste en eso, salia contigo a todos lados, incluso a nuestros lugares predilectos, nunca fui capaz de confesarte y menos si ya tenias tu corazón ocupado.-Hotaru

-Una vez dude que fueras de esa manera y que me gustaras, pero no pense que yo sentiria lo mismo.

-¿Porque no me hablaste de eso?

-Jamas quise mencionar nada, seguro me verias como una rara, no queria perder tu amistad, pero fuiste tu la que me saco de tu vida al contarte que me había enamorado Darien, ahora entiendo porque.

-No sabes como he estado todos estos años sin ti, nunca he podido hayar a nadie como tu.-Noto la gran tristeza de Hotaru, jamas la vio asi antes.

La abrazo dejando caer lagrimas sinceras de dolor en ella.

-No llores por mi, quiza podamos recuperar nuestra amistad que hemos perdido por mi culpa, dejame ser tu amiga de nuevo.-Hotaru limpio sus lagrimas.

-Me agrada que pienses asi Hotaru, ¿Quieres probar una rica receta? Hoy no puedo estar con mi Darien y pues que mejor que celebrar nuestra reconciliación con eso.-Rini sonrio ante ella.

-Claro, siempre quise probar uno de tus platillos.-La abrazo.

Fueron juntas a la cocina, por suerte la casa estaria sola todo el dia, ya que la peli violeta estaria alli esa noche con el esposo de su recien reconciliada amiga, no solo era una enferma por los hombres, tambien habia desarrollado una fuerte obsesion por Rini, su compañera de infancia, esto lo noto su padre, quien la oprimio por años llevandola a tratamientos psiquiátricos, pero ella se reveló ante el, fingiendo sus deseos sexuales con los hombres que al paso del tiempo comenzo a gustarle de ambos llegando a la locura y a la droga.

Al dia siguiente.

La mujer de la que hablaba Kakyuu llego, pero prefirio no intervenirla aun, pidio a Haruka que la llevara a el corporativo Tomoe.

La junta estaba reunida y se impresionaron de verla.

-Señora Nehelenia-Dijo el jefe de la junta.

-¿Que diablos haces aqui tia Nehelenia?

-Solo porque soy la legitima dueña de la mitad de todo como aparece en el testamento de tu papá es que estoy aqui, recuerda que Kakyuu murio y eso esta estipulado como requisito.-Nehelenia saco su copia del testamento.

-No hables de esa maldita infeliz.-Dio un golpe fuerte en la mesa llena de rabia.

-Calmate cariño, recuerda que estas con la junta directiva y eso es muy mal visto de tu parte.

-Sabes bien que esa mujer es una perra oportunista, se quiso quedar con todo.

-¿De que sirve ahora? Ya murio cariño, todo esta en mis manos, no permitire que me trates asi, se que no era nada tuyo pero crecio contigo como tu hermanastra, yo soy tu tia de sangre y me respetas como la accionista mayoritaria.

Hotaru sabia que ella era una mujer difícil de manipular y menos si tenia el poder del corporativo.

Seiya

Finalmente llegó el día de nuestra gira de promoción por Estados Unidos.

Llevo días tratando de ser fuerte para asimilar todo lo que pasó, Kakyuu siempre me está aconsejando en las cosas que quiero hacer.

-¿Crees que saldra todo bien?-Hable en cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto.

-No te pongas así de nervioso, debes tranquilizarte, que no se den cuenta los demás y cuando tu hija crezca va a saber que cumpliste tu mayor sueño, verás que todo valió la pena.

-Tienes razon, esto me dara un poco de paz.

-Animo amigo, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.-Kakyuu me abrazo muy fuerte y reconfortante que sentí de su parte un apoyo inmenso, siempre me ayudaba comprendiendome, no sé si era porque nos conocíamos desde muy pequeños en la secundaria, pero sentia un cariño muy especial por ella.

Fui a lavarme mi cara pues había llorado un poco regrese para abordar el avión en el que debía olvidarme de ahora en adelante de todos los malos al dejar Japón, decirle adiós a quién fue el amor de mi vida, Serena Tsukino.

\- ¿Que estamos discutiendo el día de hoy?-Nehelenia.

-Estamos por decidir el nuevo presidente del corporativo.-Dijo frustrada Hotaru.

-¿Y el antiguo chico?

-Renunció hace semanas-Directora de la junta Michiru Kaiho.

-Espero no hayan problemas.

-No señora Nehelenia, dejo todo intacto-Directora Michiru Kaiho.

-Basta de tonterias, hablemos de lo importante, no perdamos tiempo.-Hotaru.

-Si no han seleccionado, creo que me postuló para este cargo-Nehelenia alzo su mano.

-¿Tu?-Hotaru la miro enojada.

-Sabes bien que tu padre me queria en este puesto despues de que tu madre murio.

-No te permitirá algo asi.

-Con todo respeto señorita Tomoe, no hay nada que impida eso, ademas es una mujer experimentada en los negocios.-Michiru.

-Lo ves preciosa, ella es la directora general del corporativo en donde estaba, sabe todo sobre mi vida, asi que puedo hacerlo.

-Entonces supongo que puedo yo tambien.

-Es imposible, su padre dejo estipulado que no podia tomar posesión como presidente.-Michiru.

-Maldita sea, ya se que estoy enferma, gracias por ventiralselo a todos los accionistas Michiru Kahio.

-Una disculpa señorita Tomoe.

Ahora entendian porque no tomaba las riendas.

-Procederemos a votar si no se presenta un nuevo candidato.-Michiru.

La mayor parte los accionistas voto por Nehelenia, menos Hotaru.

-Felicidades señora Nehelenia, bienvenida a el Corporación con el 60% contra el 40% de los votos de nuestra jefe accionista, sera al presidente.-Michiru.

-Es un gusto estar aqui, solo espero no se oponga mi sobrina.

-Solo dire que espero no destruyas todo querida tia.- dijo entre dientes con algo de asco.

Su tía era una mujer decidida y con los pies en la tierra quién ponía en cintura a su sobrina.

Fue frustada a su oficina llena de ira se sento y noto una pequeña cajita en el escritorio, no pudo con la curiosidad y lo abrio encontrando una nota.

«Si pensaste que habia muerto, estas mal querida hermanita»

Esto la puso algo nerviosa y solo decidio dejarla botada en la basura, era obvio que era una broma de Diamante.

Decidio volver a casa rápido antes que su tia para poder irse ya que habia quedado con Rini la proxima semana y le frustraba estar sobria de drogas y alcohol.

N/A

Bien espero que les guste, voy a tratar de actualizar las demás, esta me tiene amarrada jeje.

Que les parecio el loco amorio de hotaru?

Prometo que el proximo vendra cargado de mas del trio amoroso.


End file.
